Si te he visto, no me acuerdo
by Jo di Moose
Summary: "Él en verdad no lo odia, el disfruta con su presencia, pero, debería saber que no demostrar lo que se siente es un error muy grande... ¿no, Roderich?"
1. Chapter 1

**[HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE]**

_Primero que todo, antes de comenzar unos pequeños puntos… que nadie leerá xDD._

_Por ahora el fic no será "lemon" así que pueden leerlo con toooda calma, pero si es angst, no quiero mujeres llorando desesperadas Q2 XD_

_Basado en una historia que lei hace tiempo que me dejó llorando, ;A;! me acorde de ella en una tarde y fue "e-esto debe ser pruaus" repito, solo es basada… así que no se mueran… es original, mia completamente mia… la historia, los personajes no…._

_SIENTO LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA… el Español es mi idioma nativo, peeeeero XDUu no falta que me coma los tildes ( ´ ) en más de alguna palabra… etc, etc…._

_Sin nada mas que decir, ¡disfruten! Y alimenten mi ego con reviews por su puesto XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 1: Malas actitudes: <strong>

Era un poco tarde ya… Casi se acercaba la noche cuando sintió un "alborotado" golpeteo en la puerta principal de su amplio hogar, aun así y a pesar de lo sorpresivo que podría llegar a ser, a él no le sorprendía para nada, de hecho podría decir que hasta le agradaba en cierta medida… El toque insistente en la puerta de su casa le obligó a ponerse de pie y dejando a un lado el libro que se encontraba leyendo y una vez que este estuvo sobre la mesita más cercana, se dirigió a abrir la puerta a la visita nocturna.

**-¡Vaya señorito que te a costado!, mi grandiosa persona estaba muriendo congelado allí afuera** – El albino ingresó rápidamente apenas la puerta fue abierta, eso molestó un poco al Austriaco, a pesar de que ya estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de actitudes de parte del prusiano siempre le molestaba que no tuviera un poco de respeto por su casa… Además de entrar todo empapado mojando todo a su paso.

**-¿puedo saber a que se debe tu visita A ESTAS HORAS, Gilbert?** – Cuestionó a la vez que cerraba la puerta tapando el paso del albino al interior de su casa, no quería que mojase nada más.

**-¿Ah?, ¡pero si es obvio!, vine a iluminar tú triste y poco grandiosa existencia con mi deslumbrante ser-** soltó a la vez que parecía darse cuenta del porque de la notable molestia del castaño, dejando su chaqueta a un lado de la puerta en la perchero que allí se encontraba, sin borrar aquella brillante sonrisa de sus labios en ningún momento.

-**oh, ya veo, pero ¿sabes?... tú presencia no es necesaria en mi hogar y MENOS a estas horas de la noche**- Espetó echándolo de su casa con aquella indirecta bastante directa, pero a pesar de esto el albino simplemente ignoró al castaño, a pesar de haber entendido claramente el mensaje, después de todo esa era su especialidad.

**-¡oh!, no tienes que ser humilde conmigo, nos conocemos desde hace años, ¿lo olvidas?** – a pesar de entender perfectamente que el castaño estaba irritado con su presencia, pase una de sus manos por entremedio de sus cabellos en u intento de caricia, pero solo logrando más irritación en el Austriaco, al que a pesar de que la visita del albino no le molestaba como demostraba, no podía evitar tomar ese tipo de actitud en contra de este… era algo que hacía "por instinto"

-**Insisto, ni te hubieras molestado **– le miró con una frialdad indiferente directamente a los ojos rojos como la sangre del prusiano, a la vez que apartaba con un golpe seco la mano pálida de este que se posaba sobre sus cabellos, esa última actitud había molestado al oji-rojo de sobremanera, después de todo había cruzado por el frío invierno, bajo las frías gotas de lluvia durante horas solo para verle.

-**Bueno, bueno ¿sabes? Tengo bastante frío, ¿te molesta si tomo algo de tú té?**- pregunto con cierta arrogancia, y siendo mas que una pregunta una orden realmente, no quería recibir otra negativa y por eso… solo por eso era que no había entrado ya a pesar de poder haberse echado al castaño al hombro y haber hecho todo lo que el quisiera.

**-¡Que extraño!**- escupió ácidamente con el ceño fruncido sin quitarle la vista de encima- **¿escuché al "increíblemente awesome" Prusia pedir permiso?, ¿seguro que no estamos en la tercera guerra mundial?-**

Ya había tenido suficiente, era verdad que siempre que el prusiano iba a casa del castaño hacía desordenes, rompía cosas, etc… cosas que molestaran al austriaco, pero ahora sencillamente no había hecho nada que se considerara "indecente", "tonto" o "vulgar"; mientras un leve silencio incomodo los envolvía, fuera de la casa podían oírse fuertemente los truenos que comenzaban a formar parte de la tormenta, agravando mas el silencio cada vez mas frío entre ellos.

-**¿qué hice?** – cuestionó mientras ocultaba su mirada debajo del flequillo plateado tan característico de él, entonces el castaño se percató de su error, de lo frías que eran sus palabras y de la actitud que estaba tomando contra el albino… de hecho, hubo un pequeño lapso en el que intentó pedir disculpas, pero la imagen mental del prusiano burlándose de él a carcajadas se hizo presente y todas las intenciones de tal acción fueron borradas - **¿tanto me odias? …** - el silencio se hizo aun más agudo, continuando con su reinado- **tan frío como siempre** – sentenció al no recibir las respuestas que buscaba, y tomando la empapada chaqueta que hace poco había dejado colgada hace unos momentos atrás en el perchero más cercano- **me parece perfecto, entonces, no vendré más por acá si es lo que quieres…. Abschied Roderich** –

Al castaño en verdad le gustaba que el albino fuese a molestarlo, le encantaba, era feliz con su pequeña rutina… ¿tan mal se había comportado?, quiso detenerle, peor como en la mayoría de los casos el orgullo fue mucho mas fuerte y solo se dedico a observar la fría y casi gélida mirada que le dedicaba al prusiano, solo observar como se iba delante de sus narices y como por mas que quisiera detenerle el orgullo frenaba todos sus músculos, hasta que el portazo final se oyó.

¡No había hecho nada malo!, ¿acaso solo el albino podía "mal comportarse"?, aun que ahora que lo pensaba… por mas que el albino fuera mal comportado, un desastre de persona, un egocéntrico, entre tantos otros sinónimos, él no le había hecho sentir mal al propio, excepto en esa época en la que vivían en guerras y peleados por cualquier cosa o a la periodo anterior a que Gilbert se viera obligado a irse con Ivan, pero de esto se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, ya el albino no se veía por ninguna parte fuera de la casa del castaño, ahora mismo este debía estar caminando entremedio de aquella tormenta, envuelto en la espesa noche y con las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre él como piedras, golpeando su pálido rostro.

-**Seguro viene mañana nuevamente**- comentó más que nada para auto-convencerse de que las cosas se arreglarían, dio media vuelta de todos modos encaminándose hacía el interior de su hogar a retomar la abandonada lectura que llevaba antes de que el albino apareciese en escena, y mientras hacía todo eso, se preguntaba por que el frío silencio de su hogar que tanto le gustaba ahora era tan desagradablemente aterrador. Ahora ni terminar su lectura podía, la concentración se iba directamente al carajo y cuando lograba algunos avances con está la fría mirada del prusiano volvía a su mente y no se disipaba, por mas que el quisiera y las palabras que habían salido de los labios de este se repetían también en su cerebro.


	2. Chapter 2

**[HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE]**

_Ehm hola!, segundo capitulo yay! xD… ¿qué puedo decirles? Muchas gracias por sus reviews me hacen feliiiz~ x3! Ehm, pues nada más ¿Qué podría decir? Disfruten del capitulo y dejen de leerme XD_

**Cap. 2: ¿Recuerdas?... yo recuerdo (parte 1)**

**=PoV Roderich (Flash Back)=**

_La caída del muro de Berlín, en verdad le había tomado por sorpresa, ya había perdido toda esperanza de que algo como eso llegara a ocurrir._

_Pero allí estaba siendo transmitido en vivo y en directo desde su televisor, su curiosidad sobre el tema incluso provocó que dejara a un lado a su amado y hermoso piano, solo para observar la liberación del prusiano_

_-__**Gilbert **__– susurró el Austriaco con los ojos abiertos de par en par, atento de si el destino se apiadaba de él y siquiera podía ver aquella cabellera plateada en algún momento, aquella cabellera que tanto le gustaba._

_**Días más tarde**_

_Había estado esperando por ese día desde que lo vio por la televisión, no incluso desde antes… Más específicamente desde el día en que se marchó a la casa del Ruso para ser encerrado detrás de ese muro. Antes de que aquello sucediese el Austriaco y el Prusiano habían entablado una especie de amistad, la que a pesar de lo "indecente" que podía llegar a ser Gilbert le hacía muy bien a ambos._

_Una vez que llegó a la casa que ahora compartían los dos hermanos Alemanes, dio dos golpes a la puerta de entrada de esta y esperó unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, hasta que oyó los pasos de alguien, su corazón parecía latir cada vez con más fuerza ante el sonido cada vez más cercano de las pisadas de alguien llegando a su punto máximo cuando la puerta se abrió para mostrar a un rubio, algo musculoso y de ojos azul intenso, el castaño le reconoció al instante, era el hermano menor de Gilbert, representación de la Republica federal Alemana, persona con la que Gilbert estaba viviendo… nuevamente; Pudo notar en el rostro del rubio ojeras bastante marcadas, demostrando su cansancio, lo que atribuyó inmediatamente a los días aleteados que se vivían._

_-__**¿Roderich?**__- cuestionó el Alemán que había abierto la puerta, mirándole con cierta incertidumbre._

_**-Buenas tardes Ludwig, ¿puedo pasar?- **__y solo con esas palabras provocó la reacción inmediata del Alemán, que no tuvo reparos en hacerse a un lado rápidamente para otorgarle el pase libre hacía su casa al Austriaco, que entro con la misma velocidad… estaba algo impaciente._

_-__**Debo suponer que vienes a ver a Mein Bruder, ¿me equivoco?**__ – Cuestionó por segunda vez el rubio a la vez que cerraba la puerta de calle, para que el frío del exterior no inundara su hogar, ahora mucho más calido que en el pasado._

_**-Así es… quisiera verlo… si es posible claro**__ – Se quedó estático, de pie en el mismo sitió en el que estaba desde su entrada, mirando expectante al rubio, al que ni siquiera tuvo el valor de preguntarle "¿Cómo estás?"… ya tendría tiempo para ese tipo de formalidades… le urgía ver al albino._

_El rubio asintió una vez y le indicó que mantuviera silencio y que le siguiera hacia la habitación del prusiano, solo hablando para dar las respectivas instrucciones casi en un susurro._

_**-él no está bien ahora mismo, ya deberías saberlo, debe recuperar mucha energía pero creo que la visita de alguien conocido puede subirle los ánimos… está algo deprimido… supongo que es por el agotamiento físico que tiene… de todos modos si está durmiendo no lo despiertes por ningún motivo… ¿está claro?**__ – terminó de hablar en el momento en que ambos llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación del oji-rojo, la abrió levemente para luego palmear uno de los hombros del castaño, voltearse y perderse por el mismo pasillo de la casa, por el que habían llegado hasta allí._

_El castaño no esperó mucho para entrar cerrando la puerta detrás de si y apenas lo hizo notó el enorme bulto blanco en la única cama que se hallaba en el sitio, este se veía poco iluminado, supuso de inmediato que era para darle mayor paz al ambiente y hacer que el albino se relajara con facilidad; Pero pronto la tranquilidad de la habitación comenzó a inquietarle, por lo que se acercó rápidamente y con pasos silenciosos, lo suficientemente cerca para notar el lento sube y baja del bulto blanco que hacía notar como respiraba el albino levemente en su dormir._

_Se acercó más, esta vez con cierto temor en sus pasos, de los cuales cada uno que daba era una inmensa tortura para su corazón, que se estrujaba dolorosamente cada vez más; Entonces cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo percatarse de unos enormes parches que cubrían la mayoría de su cuello, lo que le hacía preguntarse con bastante nerviosismo que tipo de situaciones había vivido el prusiano al otro lado del muro, personificando la otra mitad de Alemania._

_No pudo evitar que la imagen del prusiano con machacones y heridas en lo poco que veía de su cuerpo provocara que las lágrimas comenzaran a reunirse al borde de sus ojos, haciendo notar un leve carmín en sus mejillas. Continuo observándole mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas del, extremadamente, pálido rostro de este._

_**-Que cruel puedes llegar a ser… me dijiste…. Tú me dijiste que estarías bien… me mentiste **__– comentó vagamente cerrando los ojos fuertemente para reprimir la pronta caída de las lágrimas que se habían estado acumulando, fue cuando sintió unas débiles caricias en su rostro y al abrir los ojos rápidamente, casi por instinto más que por voluntad._

_**-¿pero que dices Roddy?... ahora mismo estoy maravilloso**__ – soltó el albino en un susurro casi inaudible, sonriendo levemente, ya que no podía hacer mas por las heridas que había en su rostro. El austriaco no hizo más que sonreír ampliamente a pesar que ahora por su rostro caían pasadamente las lágrimas que había intentado reprimir todo ese tiempo._

_**-mentiroso**__-_

**(Fin Flash back) **

La imagen comenzó a disolverse poco a poco, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, que se había quedado dormido en el sofá y que había soñado con el pasado… Pero mucho más importante, se dio cuenta de lo injusto que había sido con el Prusiano, y que estaba arrepentido.

-**Perdón… ¡Perdón!**- exclamo encogiendo las rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos…. Sabía que había hecho mal, lo sabía perfectamente.


	3. Chapter 3

_FFFUUU ¡siento la demora!.. estaba escribiendo el capitulo de otro fic y se me pasó subir r este… cuanto lo siento! De todos modos ya dejen de leerme y sigan con el cap_

_(está subiendo desde el liceo)._

_(HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE)_

**Cap2: ¿Recuerdas?... yo recuerdo (parte 2)**

**=PoV Gilbert (Flash Back)=**

_Estaba de rodillas al medio del salón, rodeado por todas… no, la mayoría de las naciones, se acababa de firmar su disolución, Japón no estaba allí…era una lastima, era uno de los pocos amigos que logró hacer gracias a la guerra… por no decir el único; Y todas las miradas estaban sobre él, mirándole fijamente… En verdad no le interesaba demasiado aquella situación, no tenía el más mínimo interés en todos aquellos morbosos que lo único que querían era ver como desaparecía una nación… tampoco les daría en el gusto, ni siquiera su principal preocupación eran las cadenas frías que enrollaban su cuello; En esos momentos en los que la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba lleno de yagas que ardían de sobremanera no le preocuparía recibir otra… su principal preocupación, estaba fuera de él…era alguien más _

_Y así fue como se decidió que el ruso sería quien se llevaría al prusiano a su hogar; Él albino no se dio cuenta... Estaba muy ocupado viendo el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de su hermano menor, cuando el ruso jaló de aquella cadena que envolvía su cuello haciéndole caer de frente y rompiendo su nariz en el suelo haciendo que esta sangrara inmediatamente… y así le siguió la humillación pública que le propinó el ruso de cabellos ceniza, millones de patadas tanto en su rostro como en su abdomen aun así, ni con ello el prusiano podía dejar de observar a su querido hermano… y a alguien más que luchaba con aquella manada de naciones para salir al frente… pudo distinguir aquel agraciado mechón de cabello y esos gritos tan angustiantes, que parecían querer hacerse notar más incluso que los de su rubio hermano._

_Quería decirle al austriaco que se tranquilizara y que sacara del shock a su hermano que se hallaba de rodillas al suelo sujetando su cabeza por ambos costados, llorando como nunca y gritando con desesperación… pero la situación se lo impedía… así que una vez el castaño llegó a la primera fila, observándole con el pánico pegado en su rostro, él albino intentó mirarle con toda su calma y una sonrisa ladeada y algo torcida salió, intentando decirle al castaño que "todo estaba bien" _

_Pero eso no logró mejorar las cosas, solo empeorarlas… aquella sonrisa había molestado mucho al ruso y por aquello le golpeó con aquella tubería que nunca soltaba en su cabeza, haciéndole quedar inconciente no sin antes soltar un quejido de dolor y alcanzar a oír el grito de terror que había soltado el austriaco, y también los insufribles gritos del rubio Alemán… nunca supo como acabó aquella reunión._

**(Fin Flash Back)**

El albino se encontraba sentado frente al televisor… acababa de llegar hace unas cuantas horas a su hogar completamente empapado y, una vez que su hermano ya había detenido sus regaños hacía él, ayudó en las labores de la casa y finalmente se sentó frente al televisor donde pasaban u partido de fútbol, pero en realidad no tenía ninguna intención de poner la atención debida a los jugadores… solo veía lo que había en su mente, sus recuerdos ¿qué había pasado con toda aquella preocupación del austriaco hacía él? , estaba tan absorto en ese tipo de pensamientos que ni la presencia de la lata de cerveza Alemana le sacaba de aquel trance incluso el incesante piar de su querido amigo inseparable le ayudaba a volver en si.

-Estúpido señorito podrido-

**(Flash Back) **

_-__**Ahora mismo estoy maravilloso Roddy**__- susurró él adolorido albino desde el lecho en el que yacía, acariciando el rostro del castaño desde allí, le oyó decir un simple "mentiroso" y luego vio caer el bulto que debería ser el austriaco sobre él abrazándole fuertemente, estuvo apunto de quejarse mientras abría los ojos de par en par por el dolor que había sentido, pero solo apretó sus dientes; Realmente era una reacción que no se esperaría nunca del austriaco, había llegado a pensar que como máximo el austriaco lloraría un poco(después de todo nadie podía vivir sin él), pero allí estaba el austriaco llorando a mares sobre su adolorido y aplastado cuerpo… realmente eso era algo nuevo._

_**-e-eres un idiota**__- declaró el Austriaco entre hipos y sorbeteos a causa del llanto- __**¿lo sabes verdad? … tendrás que pagarme por todo el tiempo que te espere… acá…**__ - se abrazo mas al cuerpo del albino en la cama –__**solo…para volver a verte…**__ - la voz comenzó a entre cortarse y las lágrimas volvían a agaloparse en los ojos del castaño haciendo que este volviera a llorar con la misma o quizás más intensidad que antes._

_-__**me alegra que no hayas cambiado Roddy-**__ le correspondió al abrazo, aun que por razones obvias no con la misma intensidad __**-…te quiero…-**__ susurró, el desgaste de esa enorme cantidad de años al otro lado de aquella muralla le habían jugado en contra… en otros años no abría sido mucho… ¿pero como podría una ex – nación recuperarse a la misma velocidad que una nación? Su situación sería delicada… todos lo sabían…y por culpa de esto cayó dormido una vez más._

**(Fin Flash Back)**

Gracias a ese último recuerdo la inocente lata de cerveza que antes descansaba en una de su manos ahora se había estrellado con especial fuerza contra la muralla.. ¡Había hecho un esfuerzo tan grande para volver a la vida!, ¡dejo que le ayudasen!, ¡que cuando no podía comer lo alimentasen!, ¡que cuando no podía moverse lo movieran!.. ¡tantas cosas denigrantes para él… tanto, y todo para no hacer sufrir más a aquellos que le querían y él apreciaba tanto… Su hermano, sus amigos (Francis y Antonio) y sobre todo por aquél que había llorado tan amargamente por él y por él que desde años tenía un amor tan profundo y arraigado en su corazón que a pesar de la cantidad de años que habían pasado… nunca había olvidado… por ese maldito señorito podrido que … a pesar de las distancias, iba sagradamente a verlo siempre que podía… Solo para saldar aquella "Deuda" que en silencio prometió cumplir a cabalidad… ¿entonces que quedaba por hacer si ya había pagado su deuda? … ¡si ya todo lo que hacía no servía para nada… de todos modos él ya sabía que aquella pequeña línea de equilibrio por la que caminaba algún día debía quebrarse en mil pedazos… pero a pesar de que lo sabía… aún no estaba preparado para eso.

-supongo que ya pague todo tú tiempo perdido ¿no es así?... todo ese tiempo esperándome… ¿verdad Gilbird? – terminó de comentar acariciando la cabeza de su inseparable amigo amarillo que en respuesta daba picotazos a su mano con cariño


	4. Chapter 4

_HOLA!, siempre es un gusto saludarlas a todas~ xD ¿qué tal la vida?, bueno yo aprovechando el hecho de que mis compañeros estudiantiles andan en movilizaciones y se tomaron mi liceo (soy de Chile) aprovecho de escribir más XDD y por la demora que e tenido para subir capítulos, aquí viene uno más largo… au que creo que comenzarán a ser así… "Más largos" es un reto personal… ¡¿Cómo no voy a poder escribir cosas más largas?... _ bueno ya ni las molesto ¡Déjenme reviews! XD_

_(HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE)_

**Cap 4: Novedades**

Habían pasado ya algunas semanas y… tal y como el prusiano había dicho, no se había aparecido ni la sombra de este en todo el tiempo transcurrido por la casa del austriaco, ¿Qué habría sido de él?, era lo que se había preguntado el austriaco días y noches cada vez que, luego de observar por todas las ventanas de su amplio hogar, intentaba tocar alguna melodía que desahogara toda la desesperación que había en él… sin poder cumplir su objetivo, a ninguna melodía en concreto; Había esperado tanto tiempo para que el albino dejara de acosarlo con sus inacabables visitas, para poder quedar "al fin" inmerso en su armoniosa "paz" junto a su armonioso piano.

Y ahora, ahora que el prusiano al fin lo había dejado en paz, no podía tocar nada, ni una mísera tecla sin sentir que lo estaba haciendo mal, sintiendo que algo faltaba allí, eso le enrabiaba… pero a la vez estaba preocupado… no podía creer que el albino no lo visitase… a parte de ser la única compañía cotidiana que tenía, ¿cómo entender esa actitud de parte de el albino?, una actitud que nunca había tomado… por que nunca había dejado de visitarle… a pesar de todo lo que ocurriese… a esta norma solo existía una excepción… y esa excepción era la que hacía que se sintiera tan mal ante la ausencia del prusiano; Cuando el muro estaba allí… había extrañado tanto al albino, tanto que a pesar de la enorme cantidad de años que habían transcurrido no había podido acostumbrarse a su ausencia en el hogar… y ahora los sucesos parecían volver a repetirse para él… eso solo le deprimía más.

-**Hoy tampoco vino**- comentó al aire, es que la habitación se veía tan vacía… pero no solo la habitación aquella enorme casa también parecía estar vacía sin la presencia de alguien más… A tanto llegó su desesperación que había modificado drásticamente la "repartición" de habitaciones: Su habitación había pasado de ser la más grande y cómoda de todas a ser la más cercana a la sala de música que a su vez se encontraba más cerca de la salida, del baño y cocina, dejando desolada la mayoría de la casa… ¿Cuál fue la razón para tal cambio?, aun que fuera algo patético, fue lo suficiente como para que aplicara dichas medidas… ya que al estar tan solo en aquel imponente y vacío recinto le aterraba y prácticamente paseaba por la casa "con el corazón en la mano", ya que a cualquier crujido de madera saltaba y chillaba como un gato asustado, ¿es que acaso la falta del albino bastaba para perder todo rastro de "valentía"?

-**Estúpido Prusiano**- bufó cerrando la última de las cortinas en la sala de música –**incluso cuando no viene es todo un problema**- siguió hablándole a la nada mientras se encaminaba a la salida de la sala, dando a parar al oscuro pasillo que allí se encontraba; La oscuridad estaba presente como nunca, y el silencio también se encontraba allí.

El castaño solo pudo quedarse observando de un lugar a otro, buscando cualquier señal de lo que pudiera haber en el sitio, con sus ojos muy abiertos, casi de par en par y sin pestañar para no perder ningún detalle, agudizando sus oídos, oyendo simplemente el sonido de su propia respiración, pasó así unos minutos hasta que decidió que aun no tenía la valentía suficiente como para pasar por toda esa oscuridad hacía la habitación contigua e incorporándose en la iluminada sala de música, la cuál se encontraba cuidadosamente decorada, tal y como a él le gustaba… y no era tenebrosa.

Soltó un suspiro lleno de agotamiento sentándose en el banquillo de su fiel amigo piano, preguntándose desde cuando alguien como él (ya bastante entrado en años, literalmente) podía temerle a algo tan estúpido como la oscuridad y así fue pensando cada vez más, intentando distraerse a si mismo, para no pensar, llegando hasta tal punto en el que se insistía a sí mismo dándose valor para tocar el piano, por eso fue que levanto la cubierta de las teclas con cierto coraje y paseo delicadamente la yema de sus dedos sobre las teclas, con el ceño fruncido, y con una expresión de decisión en su rostro que poco a poco fue perdiéndose para cambiar totalmente a una de desesperación absoluta… Sencillamente no podía tocar a su único compañero de pesares, por que al parecer las notas musicales le habían abandonado… y habían sido reemplazadas en su mente por la imagen de cierta abundante cabellera plateada junto con unos ojos que le miraban con inexplicable frialdad, una frialdad que le helaba hasta lo más recóndito de su ser y la ausencia de aquella sonrisa ladina y llena de picardía que tanto decía odiar pero que ahora tanto necesitaba... la anhelaba tanto.

**-¿Por qué tuvo que suceder así?-** Cuestionó una vez más sabiendo que nadie le oía… sabía… con la mirada perdida sobre las teclas del piano… sabía lo que le faltaba… lo necesario para volver a tocar… -**Soy un idiota-** se recriminó... claro que no lo reconocería en voz alta… su orgullo se lo impedía, empuño sus manos y dio un fuerte golpe a las teclas provocando un sonido irregular y volviendo a martirizarse en silencio, acurrucándose en el banquillo del piano, al borde de las lágrimas de arrepentimiento otra vez - **¡Pero yo no puedo hacer nada si el no viene!** – alzó la voz buscando la forma de excusarse, de excusar el por que aún no ha ido a disculparse por su "descortesía"… cubrió su rostro con ambas manos intentando evitar la caída de las lágrimas, fregándolos a su vez para evitar la pronta caída.

Pero no hizo falta que siguiera intentando frenar sus lágrimas por ocasión infinita, ya que se detuvieron al sonido de un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta de su casa, el golpeteo era bastante bruto y parecía un poco desesperado, pero fue suficiente para hacer que el castaño se sobresaltara debido al susto y a la sorpresa que le produjo la repentina visita de "alguien"… abrió inmediatamente los ojos de par en par descubriendo su rostro y adoptando una posición más normal en la banqueta.

Solo conocía a una persona que podría ir a tocar la puerta de su hogar a esas alturas de la noche y de aquella forma. – **¡¿Podría ser…?-** una sonrisa bastante boba adorno su rostro luego de días sin conocer dicho movimiento facial y al igual que una mirada esperanzadora se fugó de sus ojos, una carcajada infantil afloró de sus labios, la puerta volvió a sonar en un toque similar, no podía estar más feliz, al diablo con la oscuridad del pasillo, salió corriendo de su sala de música, prácticamente echando a bajo la puerta de esta, intentando serenarse en el camino, pero sin poder lograrlo y manteniendo la ilusión en sus ojos… Pero dicha ilusión no duró mucho, se vino completamente abajo en el momento que no vio a quien él estaba esperando, su sonrisa se borró y la esperanza de sus ojos se perdió… Frente a él no estaba nadie más que el hermano de quien estaba esperando.

**-¿Ludwig?** – Cuestionó con evidente desilusión, el rubio se percato de esto, notados los días se podía observar al Austriaco abrirte las puertas de su casa con tanta energía y luego decir algo como _"oh, solo eras tú_", aun así el rubio solo alzó una ceja preguntándose si su presencia en aquél lugar era tan desagradable… aun que claro, no dijo nada.

-**Ja… ¿puedo pasar?** –Preguntó, fijando su visión inmediatamente en el interior de la vivienda la que parecía estar completamente a oscuras… algo bastante raro, ya que la casa de Roderich se caracterizaba por ser bastante luminosa y sobre todo en una hora tan avanzada de la noche **-¿Por qué tan oscuro?-**

El Austriaco no respondió a ninguna de las dos preguntas y solo le permitió entrar, entonces encendiendo la luz del pasillo le indico que le siguiera hacía la sala de estar, en el rostro del austriaco no se podía apreciar nada más que molestia, una molestia excesiva, pero que al parecer intentaba reprimir férreamente… ¡Claro que tenía sus razones!, lo que pasaba es que eran razones infundadas… ¿cómo molestarte solo por recibir una visita e ilusionarte con algo que era poco probable que sucediera?... así como se había hecho las ilusiones solo, debía quitárselas solo… "_Que iluso_" se repetía en su mente una y otra vez el Austriaco.

**-¿Algo para beber?-** inquirió por mera cortesía mientras invitaba al rubio Alemán a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás rojos de la iluminada habitación, para ese entonces él ya se había percatado que el Castaño estaba molesto por algo, no sabía si era prudente cuestionar, quizás así podría encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas… pero decidió ignorar esa actitud del oji-violeta y continuar con el propósito por el que había viajado tan lejos a esas alturas de la noche.

**-Nein, Danke... estoy aquí para preguntarte algo… es algo serio, así que quiero pedirte que me digas todo lo que sepas-** el rostro del rubio se tornó duro de la nada, alertando levemente al austriaco ¿El albino le había llegado con el cuento a su hermano?... no, eso sería algo bastante poco "awesome" como diría el mismísimo albino.

**-Dime-** soltó secamente manteniendo como podía la compostura.

**-Bruder…. ¿haz visto a mein bruder?... ¿se a pasado por acá últimamente?, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?... Por favor Roderich estoy desesperado** – El silencio reinó en la sala, el castaño solo pudo abrir la boca para dejarla abierta unos segundos y luego cerrarla sin saber que decir

**-¿No está en tú casa?, ¡¿No está contigo?** – la compostura no duró mucho más y el castaño ya estaba al borde del sofá a punto de saltar sobre el rubio para hacer más preguntas ¿pero que podría hacer?... Estaba asustado… si no estaba con el rubio, entonces ¿Dónde?

**-…¿Sabes algo?** –Cuestionó curioso, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción de parte del castaño.

**-¡Nada!-** recuperó como pudo la compostura acomodándose nuevamente en el sofá, maquinando a la velocidad de la luz una mentira para salir del paso, no sabía a que le tenía tanto miedo… pero tenía un tremendo terror a admitir frente al hermano del albino que habían tenido una "pequeña discusión"… le daba miedo… miedo a enfrentar dicha situación. –**vino acá hace unos meses no lo he visto desde entonces**- sabía que mentía, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era de cobardes ¿Pero que más podría hacer?

**-OH GOTT!** –gritó con furia el rubio golpeando los brazos del sofá con fuerza poniéndose de pie y cubriendo su cara con ambas manos mordiendo su labio inferior intentando calmarse y haciendo que el castaño se sobre saltara**-… Bru-Bruder está… desaparecido, hace unas tres semanas, mas o menos… ¿estás seguro que la última vez que lo viste fue hace meses?... por que si fuera así…. A estado mintiéndome… no quiero creer en eso….. ¡¿Estás seguro?-**

**-No lo se **– volvió a mentir, definitivamente no "confesaría"- **Digamos que perdí un poco la percepción del tiempo en estos días-** giró el rostro hacía otro lado, eso si era verdad, aun que no fuera completa…luego de los días de ausencia del albino los días se le habían hecho tan largos que si había perdido la percepción del tiempo.

**-…-** El rubio se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos pensando profundamente, mientras le tomaba por los hombros, como si buscara alguien en quien apoyarse, entonces comenzó a hablar en un tono bastante bajo **-¿Te comenté alguna vez…que mi hermano… **-no pudo continuar así que volvió a tomarse algunos segundos para continuar, el castaño solo le observó con curiosidad y algo preocupado**-… mi hermano… digamos que con cada año…mes… no, con cada día que transcurre va debilitándose lentamente?**- El castaño abrió los ojos de par en par sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda, se quedó observando al Alemán, quien tenía la vista fija en el suelo, el castaño solo esperaba a que continuara –**Bruder, él cada vez está más débil… tengo miedo Austria… tengo miedo, no quiero que se vaya** – el rubio presionó los hombros del castaño, para levantar la mirada y observarle con desolación **– no quiero que me deje, quier cuidarlo así como él me cuidó a mi… ¡¿Por qué no puedo pretejerlo? ¡Dime!, ¡¿Por qué?** – Finalizó completamente desesperado soltando al fin los hombros del castaño para volver a sentarse y masajearse las sienes.

El Austriaco quedó en silencio, no sabía nada de eso, ¿Por qué el albino no le había comentado tal cosa antes?... ¡¿Por qué no tenía idea de que el albino podía desaparecer en cualquier momento? Estaba confundido, preocupado y triste… desde que el albino había vuelto, nunca más se atrevió si quiera a pensar en la posibilidad de que este podría morir… para el… el albino era "increíble" como se describía. (Aun que nunca lo admitiera en voz alta).-**T-tú quieres decir… que Gilbert… ¿qué él ya…?** – El rubio negó con un brusco movimiento de su cabeza rápidamente.

-**Nein, … aun no… ¡Ni lo digas!... pero, por decirlo de una forma, digamos que cada día que pasa es un clavo para su tumba… tengo miedo… está desaparecido y… con este frío que ha hecho… las tormentas… todo eso, temo a que tome algún resfriado… eso podría acortar mucho más su tiempo de vida ¿sigues mi idea?**-

**-Perfectamente**- respondió el austriaco que había estado atento a cada palabra del rubio, manteniendo una fachada de tranquilidad y compostura, pero interiormente entrando en un enorme shock, no quería creer lo que estaba oyendo, no lo quería creer.

"_¿Qué mierda hice?"_

**-¿llamaste ya a Francis y Antonio?-** atinó a cuestionar… tenía la necesidad urgente de cambiar el tema, se sentía asqueado con él mismo, se sentía mal en todo sentido.

-**Aún no … eres el primero al que le pregunto**- levantó nuevamente la mirada fijándola en los ojos violetas del castaño- **… él te tiene mucho más aprecio a ti que a esos dos… ellos solo son sus amigos de borracheras y ese tipo de estupideces que a él le gusta hacer… en cuanto a ti… se que en el pasado ambos se odiaban y todo eso, es un cuento muy conocido para mi**-sonrió ligeramente y continuó- **pero sé que ahora es distinto… ¿sabes?, Bruder cada vez que tiene tiempo para salir de casa y venir a verte lo hace… incluso cuando está lloviendo mucho… sabiendo el riesgo que corre… es un idiota…** -se silenció nuevamente bajando la mirada al suelo por tercera vez en la noche- **por eso pensé que si alguien podría saber de él ese serías tú, por eso vine aquí primero… ¿me equivoqué verdad?... puede que esté con ellos, aun que lo dudo… Perdona la molestia… -** El rubio se sintió avergonzado por alguna razón y se decidió, diciendo al castaño que no tenía que acompañarlo, conocía la salida perfectamente… Así el castaño se quedó nuevamente solo en ese enorme hogar, oyendo el eco que provocaba la puerta al ser cerrada.

El austriaco prácticamente se desparramó por el sofá… su mente era un completo enredo… estaba completamente shockeado al respecto de las novedades que acababa de recibir.

-**Gilbert…. Yo no tenía idea**- comentó en voz alta mirando suplicante hacía la nada… ¿En verdad todo podía volverse tan oscuro solo por él?... el castaño se sentía mal consigo mismo, y las palabras del rubio que daban vueltas en su cabeza no servían de ayuda para nada…

"… _Él te tiene mucho más aprecio a ti"_

"_¿En verdad soy importante para él?"_ se preguntaba una y otra vez recordando el día en que lo había echado de su hogar… recordando ese día en que había una tormenta tan grande… esa noche tan fría y vacía

"_Cada vez que tiene tiempo para salir de casa y venir a verte lo hace"_

"_¿De verdad, Gilbert?... dímelo tú… dime que soy así de importante…¡ven!" _gritaba el Castaño en su mente inclinándose hacía adelante en el sofá y cubriendo tanto su nariz como su boca con ambas manos, observando el suelo como lo había hecho el rubio hace unos instantes.

"… _sabiendo el riesgo que corre… es un idiota…"_

"_¿Ese día también entonces?"_ su corazón pedía a gritos hacerse escuchar, era un grito desesperado de dolor… de culpabilidad…Ahora si podía decir que tenía motivos para sentirse culpable…más cuando seguía recordando las palabras del rubio.

"_Cada día que pasa es un clavo para su tumba… tengo miedo… está desaparecido y… con este frío que ha hecho… las tormentas… todo eso, temo a que tome algún resfriado… eso podría acortar mucho más su tiempo de vida ¿sigues mi idea?..."_

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Era completamente lógico, y eso era lo peor… era completamente lógico… Después de todo, si veía las cosas con claridad, él era una ex-nación… ¿Por qué motivos tendría que seguir con vida?...

Continuó así, sintiéndose cada vez peor, observando a la nada mordiéndose el labio inferior, nervioso… sintiéndose cada vez peor, recordando ese día tormentoso en que lo vio por última vez…

"_¿Qué mierda hice?" _

Los recuerdos seguían aflorando en su memoria, esa mirada… la ausencia de su sonrisa… las palabras, el tono frío… Abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo como un nudo amargo en la boca de su estomago le aquejaba, y comenzaba a subir rápidamente, cubrió su boca inmediatamente y corrió hacía el baño, cayendo rápidamente sobre el escusado y vomitar en el; Se sentía repugnante.

"_esto es injusto"_

**-soy un asco-** se dijo el castaño respirando entrecortadamente para luego volver a repetir la acción anterior,

"_¡Si hubiera sabido antes!... si tan solo hubiera sabido, que no era "un simple conocido"… si hubiera sabido que la vida del albino se consumía lentamente a velocidad casi tortuosa…"_

Las lágrimas cayeron… se sentía horrible, como si hubiera hecho lo peor del mundo, una vez que acabó con el escusado se puso de pie para posarse frente al lavabo y lavar su boca y su rostro, empapando de paso algunos mechones de cabello en el proceso, una vez acabada la acción se miró detenidamente en el espejo que se hallaba allí. _"¿Por qué me veo tan cansado?"_

"_Por que lanzaste a la única persona que se acuerda de que existes y te visita… lo lanzaste fuera de tú casa en plena tormenta del invierno Europeo y acaba de llegar su hermano diciendo que está desaparecido hace 3 semanas ¿Por qué más podría ser?"._

Oyó todo lo que tenía que decir esa voz interna que tanto se asimilaba a la suya, pero solo le hizo sentirse mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía.

-**Tiene razón si te odia**- comentó en voz alta mirando con cierto enfado su reflejo, y tirando la cadena de su escusado se dirigió a su (nueva) habitación, lanzándose sobre la cama y quedándose dormido así… no había razón para cambiarse de ropa, más bien esos pequeños detalles eran demasiado insignificantes siquiera como para ser tomadas en cuenta.


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola!, disculpen el retraso, en la subida del cap, es que la verdad… argh… tuve un vacío artístico y no salía nada de este loco cerebro… siento que quedó corto... aun que tiene las mismas 6 hojas del capitulo anterior… hum… bueno advertencias para ese capitulo si:_

_Aparece Iván (-van a matarme-), posible OC en algunos personajes, lo siento.. no pude resistirme XDD y… eso…_

_[HETALIA O ME PERTENECE]_

**Cap 5: Egoísmo**

_Allí estaba frente a él esa sonrisa calida pero petulante, esa sonrisa que sin importar lo que pasara siempre irradiaba calidez, esa sonrisa del muchacho de ojos rojos, de ese muchacho que se jactaba siempre de ser el mejor… Allí estaba recargando uno de sus hombros en el marco de la puerta de su hogar como si nada, observando felizmente y como si nada pasara al castaño que no entendía nada…_

_Fue así como repentinamente la escena cambió sin que se diera cuenta, no habían cruzado ninguna palabra ¿Se trataría de un sueño, quizás?, era lo más probable… Ahora ambos estaban en medio de un amplio sitio… habían muchos árboles, sentía que había estado allí antes por alguna razón, sobre ellos caía una tormenta atroz, lo único que podía oírse era la caída de la pesada lluvia sobre ambos, extrañamente no se sentía mojado ni nada, pero al parecer para el albino las cosas iban totalmente distintas, la felicidad y todo rayo de luz de su rostro se había borrado completamente… y las gotas de lluvia caían en él tanto que incluso podía ver como las gotas caían desde su cabello al suelo, el mismo suelo en el que el prusiano tenía la mirada perdida... era una mirada dolida, como si dentro del cuerpo del castaño solo hubiera sufrimiento, no había rastro de es calidez que aparentaba, todo era frío, al igual que la tormenta._

_Entonces el castaño no pudo más con todo ello, y apartó la mirada, no podía soportar verlo así… el pecho se le oprimía a tal punto que no sabía si realmente estaba respirando o no… era un dolor agudo; cerró los ojos fuertemente, y volvió la mirada hacía el albino, pero lo que vio no le gustó para nada, el albino ahora estaba con la cabeza en alto, mechones empapados se le pegaban al rostro sus puños estaba apretados, tan apretados que pensaba que en cualquier momento podría clavar sus propios dedos en la piel… pero lo que no le gustaban eran esos ojos, esos mismos ojos perdidos y llenos de dolor clavados en los propios, le daba un aire macabro, le perturbaba… le perturbaba tanto que incluso dio un leve salto y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, para evitar soltar un grito, es que le perturbaba de sobre manera, no sabía de hecho por que sus pies clavados al suelo no le permitían moverse… ni siquiera el por que seguía sosteniéndole la mirada… su corazón bombeaba la sangre a una velocidad increíble, y aun así… aun así no podía moverse ni un músculo… y el corazón, que pensaba no podía golpetear más fuerte, aumentó su movimiento al ver que el albino se acercaba lentamente balanceándose de forma torpe y pisando fuertemente el suelo, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, era tanto el miedo que el sonido de la lluvia dejo de sonar para el austriaco y eso que la tormenta había aumentado a tal punto de que gracias a la lluvia no podía ver claramente el rostro del prusiano… lo que hacía peor las cosas ya que solo podía oír las fuertes pisadas del prusiano en un sonido constante… una tras otra._

_Tenía miedo, definitivamente el Gilbert Beilschmidt delante de él no era el Gilbert que él conocía, el que le jugaba bromas pesadas…tanto miedo, que cuando las pisadas del prusiano dejaron de sonar le pareció que su corazón acababa de detenerse y cuando las frías y más pálidas de lo normal manos del albino sujetaron sus hombros, no podía creer que aquél sujeto de la mirada enloquecedoramente llena de dolor, fuera su amigo… si por que a pesar de todo el lo seguía considerando su amigo… el más preciado…_

_Entonce pasó lo que más temía, el albino que ya había tomado por los hombros al castaño se acercó a tal punto que podía incluso ver las gotas de lluvia que corrían por el otro rostro, volvió a dirigir la mirada a los hipnotizantes ojos rojos…aquellos ojos que le hacían sentir una angustia tan grande y desesperante, se perdió en la dichosa angustia y al cabo de unos minutos, que parecieron eternos, unos gritos desgarradores comenzaron a hacer su aparición en su mente, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos_

"_**¿Me odias", "¿Por qué?", "te quería", "No lo merecía", "¿sabes que me hiciste daño?", "ayúdame", "¡Roderich!", "me estoy hundiendo" "sálvame", "¿qué fue lo que hice?", "solo quería que tú no me dejaras solo", "me duele… Roderich….", "no me dejes solo" "¡no me abandones!", "Pensé que tú si me entendías"**_

_Entonces de pronto el sentimiento de soledad comenzó a embargarlo completamente, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los del albino, que no habían cambiado en nada…quiso abrazarlo pero otra vez el cuerpo no le respondía como él quería_

"_**Estoy muriendo… ayúdame"**_

Gesticuló el albino y al fin había vuelto a sonreír, pero esa sonrisa hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina, entonces la escena volvió a cambiar, esta vez dando a conocer las tablas del techo de su habitación

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos… ignorando totalmente el ruido que quien sabe quien estaba generando en su cocina, quedándose acostado, horrorizado mirando hacía el techo en la misma posición en que había despertado, con la mirada rubí pegada en su mente, y así fue poco a poco despertando de su transe, intentando olvidar dicha imagen, pero aun así lo último que dijo el albino, no lo pudo olvidar, y seguía repitiéndose en su mente.

**-Gilbert…. No….** – iba a decir algo más, pero la entrada a la habitación de cierta húngara se lo impidió.

**-Buenas tardes Sr. Roderich, ¿cómo amaneció?** – preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornando sus labios; En cambio el castaño solo sentía enormes ganas de tomarla por los hombros, hacer que se sentara y comenzar a comentarle todo, pero era algo que estaba fuera de su alcance, ya que no sería muy educado de su parte….¿había dicho "Tarde"?

**-Buenos Días Elizabeth… No me siento muy bien, ¿qué haces aquí?** – Estaba algo sorprendido por la visita que tenía en su hogar, después de todo vivía solo… ¿por qué había alguien más en aquella casa?, más bien ¿cómo entró?

**-hahahaha.. Sr. Roderich… ya no son "días"… son las 8 de la tarde**- comentó divertida, haciendo que el austriaco abriera los ojos de par en par y comenzara a buscar algo con que ver la hora – Bueno… Hoy había reunión de naciones y usted fue el único en no ir…. Me preocupe… y acabo de llegar- sonrió nuevamente tomando asiento aun lado de él.

Desde el día en que el rubio había llegado con la noticia de la desaparición del albino había pasado 2 semanas, 2 semanas en las que el castaño había fingido no tener ningún interés sobre el tema, pero se había informado de todos modos de una u otra manera de cómo iba la búsqueda del albino… sabía que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos aun no podían hallarlo… lo último que había sucedido fue que la mayoría de las naciones se había incluido en la búsqueda, incluso el Ruso, que había anunciado que también buscaría, pero como lo encontrara primero que cualquiera, no lo dejaría en manos de gente irresponsable, generándose así una fuerte discusión entre él y el Alemán.

**-Oh~ es cierto… me dormí… ¿hablaron algo nuevo? – **Cuestionó, más que por saber, por deber... ya era obvio para todos que cada vez que se reunían eran incapaces de dar alguna solución a los problemas que le aquejaban al mundo.

**-Dejaran de buscar a Gilbert**-comentó tristemente la castaña, acomodando su cabello; Las palabras de la muchacha solo lograron que de forma inconciente se inclinara hacía adelante con el ceño fruncido.

**-¡¿qué?, ¡imposible!, ¡¿por qué?... ¡Para empezar fueron ellos los que se ofrecieron a buscar!, ¡nadie les obligó!, ¡¿Por qué ahora…?-**exclamó estando notoriamente furioso ante la noticia, eso solo logró una sonrisa triste en el rostro de la húngara a quien la situación también le afectaba, ya que con Gilbert habían compartido desde niños… le tenía mucha estima, a pesar de que se la pasaran peleando.

**-¡C-cálmese por favor!-** pidió la mujer tomándolo por los hombros, sin mucha delicadeza y hundiéndolo para que no se levantara- voy a explicarle todo –

**=Flash back= **

_Como siempre estaban todas las naciones reunida alrededor de una larga mesa, a excepción de la nación austriaca, situación que a más de a uno le había parecido extraño, pues el castaño se presentaba a todas las reuniones fuera necesaria su presencia o no… aún así nadie menciono nada al respecto y mucho menos a cierta húngara que parecía ser la más preocupada al respecto, ya que estuvo observando su teléfono celular todo el tiempo para verificar sus llamadas perdidas._

_**-Entonces se da por finalizada la reunión… ¿Alguien quiere comunicar algo aparte de la reunión?**__- comunicó el Alemán dirigiéndose a la aburrida multitud, de los cuales la mayoría estaba "derretido" en su silla, pero uno de ellos levantó la mano y se puso de pie, fue el Francés, que lo hizo aun con los intentos del Español, para detenerle._

_**-Quiero decir algo- **__Dijo el Francés con la delicadeza que le caracterizaba aun así su mirada era triste, pero a la vez podía notarse que fuera lo que fuera estaba seguro de lo que diría- __**Dejemos de buscar a Gilbert**__ –_

_El silencio no se hizo esperar, todos los presentes dejaron de hacer las cosas que hacían, solo para observar la situación, provocando una gran tensión en el ambiente, el Alemán se aclaró la garganta inmediatamente y notablemente afectado por la petición, aún así respondió seriamente._

_-__**Francis, si tú quieres dejar de buscar a mi hermano no voy a impedirte nada… es tú decisión… solo diré que como hermano menor me niego a dejar de buscarlo, aún así pasen miles de años… pensé que como eras su amigo pensarías de la misma forma, que querrías lo mismo que yo… pero- **__-pero no pudo continuar con su dialogo ya que fue acallado por un fuerte golpe en la mesa, que hizo callar tanto al rubio como a aquellos que ya habían comenzado a cuchichear cosas. _

_**-¡Claro que también quiero!-**__gritó ganando todas las miradas del lugar, aun con sus puños fuertemente pegados a la mesa y dirigiendo su furiosa mirada al Alemán__**- pero…. Como su amigo sé que él no quiere esto… ¡Mírame Alemania! **__– le gritó una vez más apuntando a las notorias ojeras bajo sus ojos azules- __**¡¿Crees que él quiere que las personas a las que quiere se estén matando así solo por que él desapareció?**__ –_

_**-¡No es una simple desaparición!**__ – Gritó el Alemán, golpeando el podio y bajando rápidamente en dirección al francés con claras intenciones de golpearlo en su mirada, muchos se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a pasar por lo que se alejaron rápidamente, mientras otros, más valientes, rápidamente fueron a detener al Alemán, sujetándolo y logrando que por poco, no lograra su objetivo._

_**-¡Lo es!... Como la desaparición de muchas otras naciones, antes que él, ¡Y lo sabes!... no hemos hecho por los otros lo mismo que por él…**__ -finalizó el francés, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio sin saber que hacer o decir, y esta vez fue el Español quien rompió el silencio._

_**-Francis tiene razón Ludwig… Estoy seguro que Gilbert no quiere verte así de preocupado solo por él… Todos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar algún día… míranos**__ – entonces el español dio unos pasos a delante con lágrimas cayendo por su sonriente rostro, y con su voz quebrantándose rápidamente- __**¿En realidad crees que no nos afecta?... estamos pidiéndote lo que te pediría él – **_

_**-no lo creo, da-**__ comentó el ruso que en ningún momento se movió de su asiento, aun con todo el alboroto que se había armado__**- A Gilbert le encanta llamar la atención, estoy seguro que a él le encantaría saber que su hermanito estuvo a punto de golpear a uno de sus mejores amigos por él, hehe –**__comentó con sarcasmo y sonriente, ganándose una mirada de muerte de parte del rubio Alemán, quien comenzó a forzar más, dándole un gran trabajo al americano quien fue el único que se quedó sujetando al rubio de ojos azules, quien fue rápidamente ayudado por su hermano canadiense._

_**-¡Tú no sabes nada!... ¡tú!, ¡Tú solo eres…!**__ –ahora fue el turno del Ruso para ponerse de pie, muchos entraron en pánico, después de todo, al alemán podían sujetarlo, ¿pero al Ruso…? _

_**-¿Viste alguna vez lo preocupado que estaba por ti en mi casa… cuando su cuerpo estaba completamente roto?**__ – Eso sorprendió a la mayoría, el rubio americano iba a optar por lo sano y detener esa pelea, pero el ruso ignoró sus alegatos y continuó hablando como si nada – __**El que no sabe nada eres tú, Ludwig… Solo eres el pequeño hermano egoísta que no puede vivir sin su hermano mayor cerca, por que no se siente seguro… ¿por qué crees que soportó tanto tiempo a mi lado aun cuando estaba al borde del colapso?... nunca vi a una nación que diera tanto solo por un lazo familiar… que envidia… aun que al parecer para mala suerte de él, su hermanito pequeño no es capaz de hacer eso por él…pensar debe haber estado sufriendo una muerte lenta todos estos años y tú lo único que quieres es que esté a tú lado… y luego dicen que el egoísta es él.-**_

_Finalizó el ruso dejando al rubio en silencio, el francés y el español se silenciaron también, mirándose de vez en cuando sin saber que decir o hacer, la mayoría de los presentes ya no podía lidiar con eso, estaban todos incómodos, por lo que la mayoría opto por lo más sano, salir sin ser notados de la sala… comprendiendo que ya no era necesaria su presencia allí._

_**-Di lo que quieras… haz lo que quieras… no vengas acá… haciéndote el genial, ¡Iván Braginski!**__ – soltó el alemán con rabia contenida, atravesando todo el aire con una mirada penetrante, con sus pupilas contraídas y ojos muy abiertos, los pocos que habían decidido quedarse para ver en que terminaba dicha discusión decidieron retirarse, sin importarles si hacían un escándalo en el proceso, la sed de sangre podía palparse en el aire – __**el papel no te queda **__– continuo __**-¿a quién le importa mi egoísmo… si soy egoísta o no?... no eres el primer idiota que me lo dice, así que no te creas tan importante… si así me educó él.. Entonces seré todo lo egoísta que quiera**__ – _

_El ruso dejó su falsa sonrisa, tornándose esta en una mucho más maliciosa y torcida, que perturbó a la mayoría, sus ojos abriéndose más de lo habitual, dirigiendo una mirada de muerte al rubio alemán, el que se encontraba inmutable ante todo eso __**– ya veo~ entonces no te importará si yo también soy egoísta ¿verdad?... ya veo que sus amigos**__ –giro la mirada hacía el francés y el español- __**lo comprenden bien… pero yo no comprendo a ese niño… así que no tengo por que abandonar la búsqueda**__ – comentó, la mayoría de los presentes solo frunció el ceño, sabían lo que él quería._

_**-ya te dije que hicieras lo que quisieras-**__ contestó el rubio cortante, sacando una de esas sonrisas características de su hermano, lo que sorprendió a más de uno __**–pero él se queda en su hogar… - **_

**=Fin Flash Back=**

La mujer castaña estaba lavando los platos en el fregadero, la noticia había dejado sin habla al castaño, que se hallaba cerca de la mujer tomando algo de café, para recuperar la compostura, pero en su cabeza seguían rondando las preguntas: ¿Por qué el ruso tenía tanto interés en el albino?, pero además de eso también habían más cosas rondando en su cabeza, la culpabilidad por un lado, no sabía si él había sido la causa directa de la desaparición del prusiano, pero las palabras del rubio alemán seguían rondando en su cabeza, también estaba impactado por la nueva noticia… pero lo que más le preocupaba eran los dichos del francés... que encajaban perfectamente con lo que el albino dijo en su sueño.

"_**Estoy muriendo… ayúdame"**_

Tragó saliva larga y dificultosamente, mientras tragaba de un sorbo todo el contenido de su taza de café dejando la taza a un lado, ganándose una mirada curiosa de la mujer húngara.

**-¿Sr. Roderich?, ¿pasa algo? –** cuestionó cerrando la llave del fregadero y secando sus manos para ir donde estaba él.

**-Elizabeta… ¿te molesta si te dejo sola unos momentos?** – cuestionó, la muchacha negó inmediatamente, pero la mirada de curiosidad sencillamente no se salía de su rostro **– voy a salir y no se a que hora regrese –** finalizó sonriéndole y saliendo de la cocina seguido por la muchacha que aun no entendía la situación, e intentaba detenerlo.

Pero el castaño no tenía intenciones de ceder, por primera vez en su vida iba a hacer lo que el corazón le decía y no lo que su mente pedía.. tenía que hacerlo… era su deber… estaba seguro, entonces una vez estuvo "equipado" con su abrigo y bufanda salió al pasillo principal, seguido por la húngara en todo momento.

**-¡Sr. Roderich, es tarde!, ¿no puede hacerlo mañana?-** cuestionó sujetándolo del brazo, el castaño se volteo hacía ella y tomo sus manos sonriéndole delicadamente

**-es algo que no puede esperar, Elizabeta…-** soltó sus manos y volteó a la puerta asegurándose de tener las llaves y celular en sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta-** voy a buscar a Gilbert**-


	6. Chapter 6

_Chaaaan, sudor y lágrimas, eso es lo que me sacó el capitulo (ya se que no les interesa) está un poco fail, perdón por eso… en verdad no se como llegó a su fin, este interminable capitulo que empecé a escribir hace semanas XDDD de todos modos espero que les guste… aun que no siento que esté a la altura de los capítulos anteriores… aun así ¡Gócenla!_

_[HETALIA O ME PERTENECE]_

**Cap6: Las razones de Ludwig**

_¿Sabes?, ¿haz sentido alguna vez?... ¿haz sentido lo que se siente perder a la única persona en la que puedes confiar?… Esa persona que te guió por todo el camino, que sin importarle sus propios asuntos… por muy mal que estuviera y que por dentro estuviera cayéndose a pedazos… siempre tenía una sonrisa para ti ¿lo haz sentido? Esa sensación de "me falta algo", ese vacío que no puedes llenar con nada, ni con palabras de aliento… ni con alcohol… nada… sencillamente no hay algo que pueda completar ese vacío…. Por que es inmenso._

_¿Alguna vez haz querido llorar tanto... tenido tus lágrimas amenazando con caer desde el borde de tus ojos… pero que por más que tú quieras dejarlas caer, no poder hacerlo?…_

_Solo hay una forma de poder dejarlas caer… solo una… y es cuando sea feliz... feliz de volver a verte, mein bruder._

El rubio estaba sentado al borde de su cama, una noche más, una vez más… como todas las anteriores… como hace años nunca pensó que volvería a estar… dicen que las historias se repiten… pero se preguntaba si esta tendría el mismo final, eso esperaba… quería volver a tener a su hermano en sus brazos, en un abrazo apretado… ambos riendo y llorando a la vez… como un par de niños pequeños a los que no les importa si el resto los ve llorar… tal y cual como en el pasado… no soportaba su soledad… solo quería que su hermano volviera… lo demás no importa ya.

Así había estado desde algunas semanas, desde que descubrió la desaparición de su hermano ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes de que el albino había desaparecido?, ¿tan mal hermano era?... él solo quería cuidar de su hermano como este lo había hecho hace muchísimos años atrás… sabía que en algún momento el albino tendría que partir ¿pero tenía que ser así?... el rubio pensó en otro tipo de adiós… no quería que fuera así… quería cuidarlo hasta el último día de su existencia… eso era lo que él quería… pero parece ser que no todo lo que se quiere se puede…

El insomnio era insoportable…necesitaba un descanso.. uno urgente… pero su cuerpo no le respondía… solo cerraba los ojos y ver la imagen de su hermano era una tortura… los recuerdos de la reunión, las palabras de los amigos de su hermano… la discusión con el Ruso… a eso agregar la falta de los gritos descomunales de su hermano mayor, gritándole a él por ser un adicto al trabajo… diciéndole que tenía que dormir más… diciéndole que era un irresponsable con él mismo… todo eso revolviéndole el cabello con cariño y cerrando todas las carpetas de su escritorio, obligándolo a dormir… ¡Quería eso!... nada más… solo eso.. ¿Era demasiado pedirlo una vez más?... solo una.

**-¿Dónde te metiste ost?-** así lo había comenzado a llamar con cariño... así como el albino lo llamaba "west"… por que ambos eran Alemania.. o eso querían hacerse creer… no… eso quería hacerse creer él… quería creer eso, por que así su hermano no tenía por que dejarlo solo… no tenía para que desaparecer… no si tenía un lugar en el mundo…

Tomó su rostro y subió ambas manos hasta su cabello desordenándolo con un gesto desesperado…

**=Flash back=**

_**-¡Llegaste!, ¡llegaste!**__ – gritaba corriendo por el pasto del patio trasero de la casa, un niño pequeño de alrededor de 12 años, rubio y de ojos azules… con una felicidad inmensa en su rostro… Corriendo rápidamente hacía el recién llegado… que seguramente lo había buscado por toda la casa… a pesar de recién llegar de la guerra._

_**- Hallo Lud!**__ – llamó el albino hincándose para quedar a la altura del rubio extendiendo sus brazos llenos de vendas hacía el muchacho… con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de la variedad de parches en este… nada de eso importaba ahora… era lo mejor de regresar a su casa._

_**- Brudeeeeeer!-**__ volvió a gritar el rubio, lanzándose descaradamente sobre el mayor abrazándose a su cuello mientras reprimía las lagrimas que querían caer si o si de sus ojos, mientras ambos caían sobre la verde hierba que sonaba ligeramente gracias al viento fresco que había aquel día __**-¡P-pensaba que ya te habías olvidado de mi!, ¡pensé que no volverías! –**__chilló el pequeño dejando caer sus lágrimas al fin mientras su voz temblaba y manchaba el desgastado uniforme del prusiano, que solo rió ligeramente por las palabras del rubio._

_**-¡kesesese~!, ¡Tú estás loco Lud!... eres un niño tonto, kesesese –**__ habló el mayor, revolviéndole los cariños con gran afectó y sonriendo ampliamente, no era esa sonrisa socarrona que lucía la mayoría del tiempo frente a sus enemigos y amigos… era la sonrisa única para su hermano menor__**…-¡nunca me voy a olvidar de ti!... ¡y siempre vamos a estar juntos!, incluso si yo ya soy una pasa vieja, arrugada y awesome!, ¡Es una promesa! –**_

**=Fin Flash back= **

Arrastró ambas manos por todo su rostro con frustración, queriendo quitar esas imágenes de su cabeza, sacarlas lo más pronto posible, estaba frustrado por todo.. Por no poder hacer nada para traer a su hermano de regreso… frustrado por recordar ese momento de su vida…frustrado por recordar aquella promesa que los ha hecho sufrir tanto a los dos… pero esa promesa que los a mantenido unidos por tanto tiempo… no se arrepiente... pero en esos momentos era doloroso… doloroso recordar que debían estar juntos pero que no podían… solo le hacía sentir más impotente, presionando sus ojos con ambas palmas de sus manos, gruñendo ligeramente.

**-Me lo prometiste bruder… ¿No que el pueblo prusiano siempre cumplía sus promesas? … entonces, ¡por favor regresa, Bruder!... acompáñame… no me dejes solo otra vez… Bruder!-**

Quitó las manos de sus ojos, bruscamente… dejando caer su cuerpo hacía adelante afirmándose con los codos en las piernas… dejando caer sus manos también… dirigiendo la mirada a quien sabe donde… dejando escapar un pesado suspiro hacía la nada… regresando a sus recuerdos una vez más.

**=Flash back=**

_El ambiente era extraño, estaba cargado con un tipo de electricidad distinta en el aire… sabía lo que era… el aire era distinto antes… antes de que su hermano se fuera detrás del muro… cuando estaba en su compañía definitivamente los días no eran así, ahora, ahora que su hermano estaba prisionero en la casa del Ruso… solo ahora percibía esa extraña corriente eléctrica en el aire acompañándolo… esa electricidad que hacía que, aun que el día tuviera un sol esplendoroso, para él todo siguiera igual de gris que el día en que había visto por última vez al albino… ¿cuántas veces había llorado desde ese día?... si ahora no estaba llorando… era por que las lágrimas ya se habían acabado para él… no había nada… _

_Esa sensación eléctrica… sabía como se llamaba… se llama Soledad…. Y parece que no lo va a abandonar nunca… esa que se ha impregnado en sus ropas… en su cuerpo... en sus ojos… en todo…que siempre está con él… aunque haya gente cerca… por que no es lo mismo… no es el mismo calor, no es la misma sonrisa… no lo es… no es la compañía de quien quiere... la compañía de la persona que evitó a toda costa que él conociera ese sentimiento… ¿Quién iría a pensar que la soledad podía ser tan pesada… tan dolorosa… y tan difícil de llevar con uno.. _

_Sentimiento doloroso, sentimiento que no le hacía abrir la boca con nadie… con suerte para ingerir alimentos… ¿para qué hablar con el rubio americano que iba sagradamente una vez al mes para intentar sacarle una palabra?, ¿para qué hablar con él? No era con quien quería hablar… no quería reír con él… ¿Para qué hablar con el italiano?, ¿para qué hablar con el que iba casi todos los días a su casa a golpear la puerta fuertemente?, ¿para qué hablar con esa persona que se pasaba horas parado frente a la puerta de su casa, gritando mil veces "perdóname", "seamos amigos otra vez", "te quiero"?, ¿para qué hablar con él?... Si por más que llorara no sentía nada con sus palabras… si no quería ser su amigo otra vez… si al único que quería como un amigo… el único en quien podía confiar estaba detrás del muro… de ese muro insoportable… El que le demostró mayor lealtad… no quería a nadie más con él…_

_**-Bruder-**__ llamó suavemente, afirmando una de sus manos sobre la fría pared que le impedía correr hacía su hermano… esa fría pared que le había quitado todas sus ganas de seguir luchando… Queriéndose hacer la idea de que su hermano estaba bien, de que no había de que preocuparse… su voz era para lo único que debía salir de sus labios… para llamar a su hermano una vez más… cada vez que se paraba delante del muro… esperanzando en que su hermano también estaría allí… esperanzado en escuchar su voz una vez más también._

_**-¿Vendrás algún día a esta estúpida muralla como yo, verdad?-**__ volvió a hablar pegando su oído ligeramente al muro, para saber si podía oír algo del otro lado, con sus ojos brillantes… brillantes por culpas de las lágrimas que antes habían caído._

_Entonces algo ocurrió … esa voz que bien conocía habló desde la parte opuesta… se notaba cansado… solo de oírlo… su voz era más sumisa de cómo la recordaba… pero con eso y todo… lo reconocería como fuera._

_-__**West?... ¿eres tú?...-**__ fue lo que escuchó – __**¡west soy yo!... me alegra que no te hayas olvidado de mi… ¿cómo estás?**__ –cuestionó el albino con su voz suave y quebradiza… se oía tan débil… tan distinto que el rubio solo podía tragarse sus ganas de llorar una vez más._

_**-Ja Bruder, soy yo… ¡¿Cómo estás tú?, ¡¿Estás bien?, ¡nunca podría olvidarme de ti!.. ¡¿Por qué pensaste eso?... ¡Salta el muro!, ven acá ¡quédate conmigo, bruder!**__ – gimió desesperadamente el rubio, golpeando el muro con ambos puños, armando un ligero alboroto, pasando por alto las palabras que le pedían del otro lado del muro que se detuviera.. que no se hiciera daño -__** ¡no te preocupes!, ¡voy a romper esto ahora mismo!... entonces podrás pasar… y estaremos juntos otra vez como lo prometimos.. Bruder!**__ –gritó en respuesta el Alemán, mientras se rompía los nudillos y manchaba el muro ligeramente con sangre, pero sin detenerse… ¡¿Por qué no podía hacer algo tan sencillo como rescatar a su hermano? –_

_**-¡Detente, west!, no sigas, detente, para, ¡Por favor!... ¡Te estás haciendo daño! **__–gritó el albino fuertemente haciendo que el rubio se detuviera, abruptamente llorando inmediatamente por el grito de su hermano… solo quería hacer las cosas bien… nada más… __**-¡No puedes derribar el muro!, ¡te lo prohíbo west! **__–terminó de decir el albino, haciendo que el rubio abriera sus labios pero que de ellos no saliera nada… nada más que ligeros quejidos mientras de sus ojos parecían caer interminables cascadas de lágrimas._

"_No puedes derribar el muro"__ ¿Desde cuándo ese tipo de palabras podrían salir de los labios de su hermano?... de su hermano, que siempre decía que nada era imposible, que ellos juntos podían hacerlo todo… El que le prometió que sin importar que siempre estarían juntos ¿Qué le habían hecho a su hermano?_

_**-Estás tan cerca y no puedo… no puedo traerte a casa…. Tan cerca ost **__– El rubio solo cerró sus ojos apoyando ambas manos sobre el muro llorando en silencio, recargando su frente en el muro frío, al igual que sus manos, presionando sus labios para evitar el escape de los quejidos que podían delatar su estado… pero llegó un momento en que ya no pudo más… y sus quejidos llenos de dolor llegaron a los oídos del prusiano… quien demoró en dar unas palabras desde el otro lado._

_-__**por favor west, no llores**__- llamó el albino desde el otro lado, el rubio incluso podía verlo sonreír mientras este hablaba - __** sabes que no me gusta eso… haces que en realidad sienta deseos de derribar este muro… pero entiéndelo… las cosas suceden por algo y así como están ahora es que debes aprender a vivir de ahora en adelante **__–dijo el albino, haciendo que el rubio dirigiera una mirada atónita hacía el muro, casi como si así pudiera ver a su hermano a la cara- __**¿Sabes?, yo estoy aquí por que ayer Rusia escuchó mientras te lamentabas… no vengas más aquí… No lo digo por que Rusia me haya enviado para esto… te lo digo como hermano… te estás matando… no llores más por mi… haces que piense que en realidad el hacer todo este sacrificio no sirve para nada**__ – finalizó con claras intenciones de irse de ahí rápidamente, pero la voz del rubio del otro lado lo detuvo._

_**-tú prometiste que estaríamos siempre juntos… que nada nos separaría…**__ - fue lo único que dijo… se produjo un silencio que comenzó a desesperar rápidamente al rubio, quien pensó que el albino ya no estaba allí, pero este habló una vez más._

_**-sigo contigo… ¿se te olvida que soy Alemania también?... tú memoria es un poco frágil, west…**__- el rubio sonrió, pudo sentir en sus palabras una sensación de tranquilidad enorme, como si le hubiesen quitado un peso enorme de encima estaba claro…solo era una barrera física ¿en que había estado pensando? –__**ahora es tú turno de hacerme una promesa, west… prométeme que pase lo que pase… no volverás a llorar por mi causa, west… ¡pase lo que pase!**__- aclaró el prusiano, el silencio los volvió a rodear, pero esta vez el rubio asentía frenéticamente._

_**-Ja Bruder…. Es una promesa – **__comentó para los dos, dando media vuelta para irse corriendo gritando un "nos vemos" lo suficientemente alto para ser oído, el prusiano solo sonrió ligeramente del otro lado del muro, poniendo ambas manos en las ruedas de su silla para volver a la casa del Ruso… a descansar… sus piernas estaban tan heridas que sería inutilizables por un buen tiempo más… mucho más… _

**=Fin flash back= **

¡Esa era la única razón para que él no estuviera llorando ahora mismo!.. a pesar de que sus lágrimas parecían al borde de caer… no caerían… no caerían a menos que fueran por la felicidad de tener a su hermano de regreso en casa…

Así que se puso de pie; necesitaba encontrar algo para hacer, pero como ya había adelantado el trabajo de toda una semana, solo para mantener su mente despejada… no había nada más que pudiera hacer… nada… incluso había sacado a pasear a los perros tres veces ese día, había preparado la comida para el día siguiente, y que decir de la limpieza de la casa… no había nada en la casa… y ya era bastante entrada la noche… ¿qué podía hacer?.

Entonces algo llegó a su cabeza una vez más… fueron las palabras del Ruso e la reunión… incluso antes de esta… si el Ruso pretendía volver a encerrar a su hermano en su casa, estaba muy equivocado no lo permitiría… ¡había encontrado algo que hacer!... saldría a buscar a su hermano hasta el día siguiente… incluso más… después de todo no tendría responsabilidades por toda esa semana… ¡estaba decidido!

Entonces tomó su chaquetón largo una vez más.. un gorro para tapar su cabeza, una bufanda (de su hermano) y guantes… saliendo de su casa cerrando la puerta con un portazo… tenía un lugar en mente.

**=Flash back= **

_Las manos le sudaban tanto, era una sensación horrible… de sentir como su pecho se inflaba y descendía a velocidad impresionante, de sentir como este se oprimía cada vez más… impidiendo una respiración normal, sus ojos temblorosos mirando hacia donde hace poco estaba su hermano teniendo una acalorada discusión con él… diciendo una vez más que perderían, que se rindieran ya… que no había sentido con una guerra estúpida… que no llevaría a nada… ¿cómo había sido capaz de tratar así a su propio hermano?... no lo sabía… no quería saberlo… ¿en verdad lo había golpeado?... ¿solo por defender a su jefe?, ¿solo por sus ambiciones?... _

_Las manos y su cuerpo no paraban de temblar, sudar, incluso podía escuchar como en su temblor, sus propios dientes sonaban… chocando en tiempos constantes… no podía parar; La imagen latente en su mente… la imagen de su hermano mirándole sorprendido por aquella actitud… los ojos abiertos de par en par del albino… la boca ligeramente abierta… ante la sorpresa… Su mejilla, pintada de un color rosa que el mismo había provocado co sus manos… le había hecho daño… como nunca pensó que lo haría… ¿cómo fue capaz de llegar a tanto?..._

_Entonces se dio cuenta de que su hermano ya no estaba allí… había salido de la habitación dando un portazo… gritando fuertemente __"¡Ya no cuentes con mi apoyo para esto Alemania!".__ Era la primera vez que oía al albino dirigirse tan fríamente hacía él… debía calmarse… y por eso comenzó… respirando profundamente, calmándose, cerrando los ojos intentando borrar esa imagen de su memoria… al día siguiente seguramente sería un nuevo día… el Albino volvería con él con una sonrisa… sería perdonado por su grosería… y pediría las respuestas correspondientes… _

_Pero al día siguiente las cosas no marcharon tan color de rosa como el rubio pensaba… se levantó temprano esa mañana, como todas las mañanas vistiéndose rápidamente y bajando, sintiendo ese ambiente incomodo en la casa que compartía con su hermano, lo buscó por todos lados sin encontrar rastro de él… pero entonces… Cuando entró a la habitación del albino, luego de llamar a la puerta más de tres veces… le sorprendió encontrar una nota, delicadamente doblada sobre la cama… lentamente se acercó allí tomándola entre sus gruesos dedos, desplegándola con cuidado, y leyendo su contenido…_

"_**West:**_

_**Sigo molesto por lo de ayer… pero descuida, no te escribo esto para regañarte… voy al frente en mi antigua capital Königsberg… a Rusia le dio con que era muy bonito atacar mi antigua casa… así que fui al frente de batalla… no te preocupes si no vuelvo… así y solo así no interferiré en tus planes ¿verdad?... Es broma…. De todos modos no se cuando volveré…**_

_**Aus wiedersehen**_

_**Gilbert Beilschmidt**_

_**13/Enero/1945"**_

_Su hermano si que podía hacerlo sentir mal solo con unas pequeñas frases… podía ver perfectamente que dicha broma no era completamente una broma… conocía muy bien a su hermano… ¿pero que era ese escalofrío en su espalda?, ¿ese mal presentimiento que de pronto se apoderó de su cuerpo haciendo sentir que el aire era mucho más frío de lo normal?... _

_Cuatro meses después lo supo… con la caída de Prusia Oriental en el frente del este… el 9 de Abril de 1945… En la batalla de Konigsberg._

**=Fin Flash back=**

Desde eso no habían vuelto a hablar hasta que se encontraron en el muro… pero al parecer el albino ya ni recordaba tal eventualidad… solo había quedado rondando para siempre en la cabeza del rubio alemán… quien quería enmendar esos y más de sus errores que habían provocado la partida de su hermano, errores que habían provocado su distanciamiento… quería que todo volviera a ser como antes… pero esta vez quería el cuidar al mayor… quería enmendar todos sus errores…esa era su razón para mantenerse junto a su hermano… lograr que este de verdad lo perdonara algún día… volver a hablar como en los viejos tiempos… donde podían compartir una cerveza sin problemas… sin llegar a ese molesto silencio entre ambos… en el que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir…. ¡por eso tenía que encontrar a su hermano!, decirle todo lo que lo quería…

**-Ich liebe dich, mein Bruder…-**

Se dijo para si mismo, manejando rápidamente, hacía una de las ciudades de su país… Potsdam… Sanssouci, Postdam … era su última esperanza… la tumba del humano al que el albino más amo estando en la tierra… la tumba de Federico II el Grande…o "Fritz vater"…

**-Solo espérame … - **


	7. Chapter 7

_Nada importante que decir… siento que el capitulo anterior dejó mucho que desear, aun así pienso que con este he recuperado un poco de mi inspiración (crisis inspirativa, más de alguno la ha probado, yo lo sé) pero aun así he cumplido –se siente heroe- sorry las faltas de ortografía… xDD y eso… ojala lo disfruten… se acerca una parte muy buena que creo que es la que menos me cotará escribir HA HA HA HA XDD_

_[HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE]_

**Cap7: Busca y encuentra.**

¿Cómo llegó a tal punto?, se cuestionaba el castaño en su mente, revolviendo los cabellos dejándolos en un estado deplorable con un dejo de frustración, el austriaco nunca antes había fumado en su vida, ni siquiera en los periodos de guerra, pero allí estaba él, sentado en la acera de la calle con un cigarro entre sus delgados dedos de músico, dejando que el humo contaminara sus pulmones, respirando pesadamente en un intento de relajarse.

**-¿Estás bien?-** cuestionó el menor de los hermanos alemanes que había estado con él durante todo ese periodo de tiempo, sentado a su lado sin inmutarse siquiera por el molesto humo del cigarro; El austriaco simplemente no podía entender como funcionaba la mente del rubio, ¿Cómo era posible que en tal situación actuara de esa forma tan despreocupada?... pero en realidad no sentía ganas de hablar sobre algo… por esa razón preguntó nada tampoco… lo único que le interesaba era sacarse los malditos nervios que lo tenían haciendo cosas que nunca había pensado… como fumar, por dar un ejemplo.. Así que solo acercó el cigarrillo a sus labios, asintiendo lentamente, solo para cortar la conversación ahí, todo había sido como una carrera contra el tiempo… incluso ahora cuando en realidad no estaba haciendo nada por nadie.

**=Flash Back=**

_-__**Gracias por atender mi llamado Ludwig**__- Comentó el castaño mientras abría la puerta del vehiculo; El castaño había tenido la "brillante" idea de apenas salir de la casa dejando a la castaña sola, y seguramente indignada por su actitud, llamar al rubio para que lo pasara a buscar al aeropuerto y que juntos fueran a buscar al albino, ya que la valentía le había durado hasta el momento exacto en que salió de la casa.. Es por eso que llamó al rubio, esto era algo que definitivamente debía hacer con alguien más._

_El rubio o contestó ante el gesto de gratitud del castaño, solo le dedicó una mirada de enojo de la cual el castaño pasó olímpicamente; al castaño sencillamente no le importó mucho si recibían su gratitud o no así que tomó asiento cerrando la puerta del auto rápidamente, lo cual, tan rápido como realizó dicha acción el automóvil partió su camino de forma acelerada provocando que el cuerpo de ambos se incline hacía el respaldo de los asientos fuertemente y un gran ruido con los neumáticos que casi deja sordo al pobre austriaco, quien ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para ponerse su cinturón de seguridad y ahora solo iba sujetado de su asiento, casi enterrando las uñas allí._

_El pobre austriaco iba aterrado, espantado mientras se aferraba con su vida al pobre asiento quien seguramente no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando; pero el castaño no se detendría a pensar sus acciones, solo se limitó a apretar sus dientes y cerrar fuertemente sus ojos; sentía que la situación lo superaba, no podía sobrellevar tal presión… sabía a lo que iba… pero aun con eso no podía evitar sentir ganas terribles de salir huyendo de allí cada vez que sentía que el rubio esquivaba un auto o casi chocaba con estos, o al sentir que el auto subía por la acera o al sentir una fuerte frenada que hacía que su corazón se detuviera y su cuerpo se inclinara bruscamente hacia delante, realmente estaba arrepentido de ese "escape de valentía" que había tenido… de lo más bien podría estar en su casa, calefaccionada, charlando con Elizabeta, ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar por todo eso?, ¡no quería eso!... no tenía por que soportarlo, pensaba, hasta que un pensamiento repentino llegó a su mente una vez más._

"_**¿Me vas a olvidar?"**_

_La voz del prusiano sonó áspera en su cabeza, provocando que tanto su corazón como su respiración se detuvieran por unos segundos a la vez que abría sus ojos de par en par sin soltarse de su asiento y mirando a la nada con la boca ligeramente abierta, ni siquiera esos virajes terribles en las esquinas que daba Ludwig lo sacaron de ese trance que tenía._

"_**solo espérame un poco… Dame unos minutos más, si es por ti puedo aguantar esto… pero espérame, por favor "**_

_Respondió en su mente sonriendo ligeramente a la vez que fruncía sus cejas en señal de preocupación a la vez que volvía a juntar sus parpados el uno contra el otro, intentando calmarse y recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, pero entonces la imagen del albino tal y cual como lo había visto en sus sueños volvió a aparecer en su mente, pero esta vez sus labios se movían a velocidad impresionante, modulando algunas palabras las que el austriaco no podía describir, ni saber cuales eran… pero sabía que fuera lo que fuera que le estuviera pidiendo él lo ayudaría… si o ¿de que le hubiera servido viajar todo ese tiempo y ahora tener el susto de su vida con el hermano menor de este al volante?... sabía que debía ir más a prisa, ¿pero que podía hacer él?, por más que quisiera dirigirse a la velocidad que iba era lo más que podía hacer por el albino, no podía hacer nada más por el momento, no es como que aquello dependiera de él._

_-__**apresúrate idiota**__- Soltó como si nada el castaño, más para si mismo que para el rubio, de todas maneras este le dirigió una mirada incrédula por unos segundos para luego dirigir nuevamente la mirada al volante y pisar el acelerador a fondo._

**=Fin Flash Back=**

Y resulta que ahora le maldito cigarro se le había acabado, pero no era solo ESE cigarro, solo era una colilla más que se unía al resto de las colillas de cigarro maltratadas en el suelo que demostraban que fácilmente habían 2 ó 3 cajetillas de cigarro invertidas allí, pero ahora solo podía pasearse de un lado a otro por ahí, muy nervioso estaría pero no podía permitirse gastar más dinero… después de todo era malgastar el dinero.

**-creo que es mejor si entramos, ¿no crees?-**

El castaño lo miró, sin evitar observarle con preocupación, asintió de todos modos.

**=Flash back=**

_Ahora ambos, tanto el rubio como el castaño estaban a las afueras del cementerio que había sido su objetivo desde el comienzo, solo había un problema, la puerta de este estaba completamente cerrada con cadenas y candados bloqueando su entrada… Era lo único que les detenía hasta ahora, ninguno de los dos se encontraba conforme con eso, es más ambos estaban casi igual de enfadados al respecto, ya que no habían pensado en ese pequeño inconveniente a tan entrada la noche._

_Por un lado estaba el rubio, con una mueca torcida en su rostro y el ceño totalmente fruncido debido al enojo que le producía la situación ¿Cuántas cosas más tendrían que interponerse entre él y su hermano?, ya no quería sentir más de eso, quería tenerlo cerca de él, o quería que las cosas siguieran interponiéndose entre ambos, quería volver a los días felices ¿era tanto pedir?; Podía sentir la furia recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, haciendo que sus ojos comenzaran a hervir de tan abiertos que podía tenerlos y que los músculos de sus brazos se contrajeran gracias a la forma en que apretaba sus puños._

_La situación no era tan distinta como parecía para el castaño, el que, más que hervir en rabia… lo suyo era la frustración extrema, sus hombros estaban caídos, pesaban y mucho más de lo normal y su mirada perdida en un punto muerto de las cadenas que impedían tanto su acceso como el del rubio… se suponía que ya nada lo detendría, ¿entonces?, estaba nervioso… su cuerpo temblaba completamente y sus piernas flaqueaban tanto que incluso pensaba que podía caer en cualquier momento, sus manos sudaban frío al igual que su espalda, intentaba calmarse tomándose el rostro y ocultándose allí, pero no pudo evitar girar la mirada y ver el estado de Ludwig… el rubio parecía en otro mundo… y el no sabía que hacer._

"_**Roderich"**_

_El albino volvió a llamar en su mente, pero esta vez la voz era suplicante, pero el castaño solo enterraba su rostro en las manos sudorosas y temblorosas, quejándose débilmente, eran gritos de agonía por su dolor, no lo soportaba más tenía que hacer algo... al diablo la situación iba a pasar esa reja costara lo que costara, así que como si esta y sus cadenas fueran inexistentes se lanzó encima, moviendo la reja por sus barrotes, zamarreándola haciendo pasar ambos brazos a través de la reja como si así pudiera pasar, gritando, de sus labios no salía nada legible, es más las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos otra vez, casi instantáneamente con su gritos ensordecedores… lo estaba llamando a él y no podía hacer nada por ayudar… era lo último._

"_**¿qué pasaría si no llego a tiempo?, ¿si nuestro tiempo contigo en verdad llegó a su final?, ¿qué va a ser de mi entonces?, no quiero eso Gilbert… no lo quiero, por que si eso llegara a pasar las paredes de mi corazón se derrumbarían en pedazos, se dividirían en pequeños cristales y se incrustarían en mi, ese dolor nunca se iría Gilbert… si tú te vas te llevas mi corazón contigo… no te lo he dicho nunca… lo sé… pero por favor no te vayas de mi lado Gilbert… eres del o único que me queda y … te amo tanto… no me dejes solo… ¡Gilbert!"**_

_Ya no podía continuar, no sabía si en realidad estaba diciendo todo aquello o si solo eran los pensamientos en su mente… no sabía pero en realidad no le importaba, estaba cansado ya… no podía seguir con eso, se sentía inútil… sus esperanzas estaban por el piso… era un vacío tan grande… se sentía caer por un pozo sin fondo.. Desesperado… entonces unas manos lo sacaron de su trance, esas manos lo estaban elevando en el aire, no se dio cuenta ni de cuando ni de cómo, pero ahora mismo estaba de cara al suelo del otro lado de la reja, dejó de gritar en ese momento, pero sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir... no era culpa del dolor por sentir su nariz aplastada contra el suelo eso era lo que menos le importaba…_

_Se giró sobre si mismo para observar hacía la reja y observó al alemán que lo observaba con una sonrisa comprensiva… el castaño solo no entendía nada de lo que allí pasaba… estaba completamente fuera de lugar… completamente embarrado gracias a la caída._

_**-Gracias por todo Roderich… ve tú**__ – fue su comentario, con un tono tan Suave en la voz que desconocía que fuera el rubio, solo se quedó observándolo unos momentos más, viendo como este tomaba la reja por las rendijas con sus manos gruesas__**- ve… te alcanzaré luego – **_

_El castaño no perdió el tiempo entonces, y en silencio luego de observar por unos segundos al alemán, se puso de pies torpemente y limpió torpemente las lágrimas que empapaban su rostro con sus manos llenas de tierra, sonriendo al rubio __**– Gracias a ti**__ –_

**=Fin Flash back=**

El castaño seguía perdido en los recuerdos de esa noche, cuando divisó al rubio delante de él con una ligera sonrisa y un vaso con café extendido hacía él, el castaño solo lo observó curioso por el gesto.

-**Ten… estás muy tenso Roderich**- comentó el rubio esperando a que el castaño aceptara, para lo cual no tuvo que esperar mucho para que este tomara el vaso entre sus delicadas manos.

**-Gracias… eres muy amable conmigo-** puntualizó el austriaco, dándole un ligero sorbo a la bebida.

**-Gracias a ti Roderich- **

**-¿Por qué me agradeces tanto?-** cuestionó el castaño mirando curioso al alemán y haciéndole una señal con la mano para que se sentara a su lado.

Ambos estaban en la sala de espera del hospital, ese lugar enfermizamente blanco, con un olor poco grato que le provocaba nauseas a cualquiera, ellos dos eran los únicos allí, después de todo era demasiado entrado en la madrugada ya para que alguien más estuviera de paciente en el hospital, por lo que podía n hablar tranquilamente sin miedo a ser escuchados, o que los miraran por sus ropas completamente sucias y mojadas e incluso rasgadas en algunas partes… en otras palabras estaban completamente harapientos tal y como un vagabundo, pero eso entre ellos dos no importaba… tenían confianza y sabían las razones que habían tenido para quedar así… Sólo estaban allí para esperar, era lo único que les quedaba por hacer.

**-Si no fuese por ti no hubiese podido encontrar a Bruder… tú me hiciste reaccionar, cuando ya había dado todo por perdido… Fuiste luz en la oscuridad… aun que cuando gritas eres bastante molesto, debo admitirlo…**- tomó asiento a un lado del castaño, tal y cual como este había sugerido segundos antes, y mientras decía esas palabras posó una mano en el hombro del castaño, sonriendo ligeramente como pocas veces se le podía ver- **Gracias… estoy muy agradecido** –

El austriaco se enterneció ante el gesto del rubio para con él, pero algo en l oque había dejado de pensar volvió a su cabeza, claro ¿cómo podía haber olvidado eso por tanto tiempo?... él era el causante de todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo ahora y además, seguramente, el prusiano apenas abriera los ojos lo primero que haría sería mandarlo directamente a la mierda por todo, con su mirada fría y su sonrisa ausente; Entonces la angustia volvió a él nuevamente … Aparte y además, le había mentido a la persona que ahora mismo estaba agradeciéndole tanto… cuando la culpa de todo era de él.

**-No me agradezcas más por favor-** fue la respuesta triste del austriaco que volvió a beber de su bebida cargada que su compañía le había traído, el rubio solo lo miraba curioso por sus palabras y pidiendo explicaciones con la mirada… el castaño se percató de eso, obviamente… la mentira debía acabar algún día. **-yo mentí sobre algo muy importante… ¿me escucharías hasta el final sin interrumpirme? **– preguntó antes de comenzar, observando al rubio asentir en silencio… entonces comenzó a hablar, con un gran esfuerzo.

**=Flash Back= **

_Corría por entre las lápidas a una velocidad de la cual el mismo se sorprendía que podía alcanzar, la lluvia había comenzado a caer tímidamente sobre su rostro, pero el austriaco no las podía sentir, el frío había hecho que su piel se encontrara prácticamente insensible y además de eso su concentración en la tarea que debía cumplir era tal, que ni las fuertes caídas y tropezones lo habían podido detener, el simplemente se volvía a poner en pie pese al dolor para volver a seguir con su carrera. __**– ¡Gilbert!, ¡Gilbert!**__ –gemía... entonces fue…_

"_**Estoy aquí"**_

**=Fin Flash back=**

**-Es culpa mía que Gilbert se haya ido y haya estado desaparecido todo este tiempo… o eso creo**- comenzó a explicar el castaño, provocando que el rubio se sobresaltara bruscamente al escuchar la confesión, pero aun así tal y como él había dicho antes, no comentó ninguna palabra, esperando a que el castaño continuara contando lo que quería contar **– hace unas semanas Gilbert fue a mi casa, como siempre iba… yo estaba feliz de verlo, pero por orgullo como siempre, no se lo dije… y lo traté mal… ese día… **- se detuvo uno segundos para limpiar con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que habían vuelto a caer y para poder evitar el quiebre repentino de su voz, el alemán solo se dedicaba a observarlo, si perder de vista ningún detalle – **ese día llovía… él había llegado muy empapado casa y …¡yo le dije tantas cosas!... fui un idiota, y luego no lo detuve cuando se iba…. ¡Perdóname, por favor!... yo no sabía acerca de su salud, si me hubiera dicho algo como eso yo no lo habría dejado irse de casa, yo tampoco sabía que me tenía tanta estima como tú dijiste… ¡perdóname!** – Finalizó el austriaco, con su voz claramente quebrada y con las lágrimas sin dejar de resbalar por sus mejillas mientras daba un gran sorbo a su café intentando calmarse.

El rubio lo observó unos momentos en silencio, hasta que se decidió a hablar – **yo… estoy molesto, estoy enojado a decir verdad –** reconoció, el austriaco solo se remeció levemente ante eso, era de esperarse sobre todo… pero había esperado algo como gritos o algo más **– pero, yo no soy quien tiene que perdonarte… a pesar de que estoy enojado… también estoy agradecido…yo sé que lo que hiciste por Bruder no lo harías por nadie más…Gracias**- los ojos del castaño se abrieron ampliamente ante esas palabras… no se sentía merecedor de tanto agradecimiento, así que simplemente apartó la vista, pretendiendo como que ya no escuchaba nada más, pero el rubio continuó – **Eres un buen hombre, y como todo buen hombre cometes errores a veces**- animó el alemán, palmoteándole la espalda mientras se ponía en pie para caminar por ahí dejando al castaño y su vaso casi vacío de café solos en la sala.

**=Flash back=**

_Al escuchar ese llamado, el castaño inmediatamente freno su carrera, casi tropezándose torpemente con sus propios pies pero sin caer al suelo; La voz conocida venía desde un lugar por el cual ya había pasado antes, así que se volteó para ver si esa persona que tenía su corazón tan apretado estaba allí esperándolo, pero no había nada, solo unos arbustos que se movían con el viento… eso lo desilusionó u poco, pero no se rindió y recorrió todo el lugar con su mirada, buscando en cada rincón alguna señal, pero tampoco pudo hallar "algo"._

_Aun así esa sensación que recorría su espalda le decía que estaba cerca, que no debía rendirse tan fácil, el podía sentir que el albino realmente estaba allí, no podría explicarlo… pero estaba seguro, siguió buscando con la mirada deteniéndose al ver corriendo hacía su dirección al rubio de ojos azules, hermano menor del prusiano, no se preocupó mucho de eso y concentró toda su atención a los dichosos arbustos desde los que había oído la voz del prusiano… después de todo… no perdía nada con buscar ahí, entonces removió los arbustos ligeramente._

_Pudo sentir su estomago revolcarse rápidamente ante la vista a una velocidad impresionante la cual nunca había experimentado en su vida, sus ojos violáceos estaban abiertos de par en par ante el hallazgo, con sus pupilas contraídas a tal punto que parecían un punto casi invisible en estos, el sabor a la bilis que lentamente comenzó a aparecer en su garganta, que avisaba el hecho de que sintiera unas ganas horribles de vomitar, pero no lo hizo se resistió._

_Exactamente allí estaba el albino, escondido entre los arbustos, con el cuerpo ligeramente desnutrido lo que se reflejaba ligeramente en su rostro que ahora se hallaba más delgado… apestaba a cerveza también, su ropa estaba completamente sucia e incluso podía ver humedad en ella y lo más importante, esa cabellera plateada que tanto lo identificaba estaba cubierta por una gran mancha de sangre que nacía desde su cabeza al igual que un recorrido de sangre que bajaba desde su nariz hasta perderse por entre sus sucias ropas; Entonces el alemán llegó a su lado, teniendo una reacción similar a la del castaño._

_**-llevémoslo a un hospital-**__ soltó rápidamente el rubio, tomando el débil cuerpo entre sus brazos buscando el pulso para comprobar el estado en que este se encontraba __**– su pulso está bajo… será mejor si nos apresuramos **_

**=Fin Flash Back=**

Vació el poco contenido que quedaba en el interior del vaso de café de un sorbo, para luego perderse en la nada ubicada en un pasillo que conducía hacía el interior… donde estaba la sala de urgencias.

**-Más te vale salir bien de esta, indecente-**

"_**Por que si tú te vas mi corazón se va contigo"**_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA! Mi amiga musa inspiradora se fue de paseo XDD pero ya regresó así que les suelto este capitulo~ que espero que les guste demasiado, según yo está largo, es contundente así que espero que le haga el peso al tiempo de espera… bueno ya nos vamos acercando al final! XD pero no molesto más ¡disfruten!**

**P.D: Disculpen las fallas ortográficas**

_[HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE]_

**Cap 8: Consecuencias**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aquella tarea le había costado mucho trabajo en realidad, sentía los parpados pesados y ligeramente pegoteados… nunca en su larga vida había sentido así a sus asombrosos ojos, por lo que no tenía la más minima idea de que era lo que le podía provocar tal mal estar, aun así y pese a todo el esfuerzo que puso en abrir en despegar sus parpados, cuando lo logró no había nada… todo allí estaba completamente oscuro, lo que hizo que hiciera un ligero puchero en sus labios mientras intentaba girar su cabeza en otras direcciones buscando un ligero rayo de luz que pudiera ayudarle a ver donde se encontraba, pero no logró completar su misión, un cuello ortopédico le impedía la movilidad la movilidad de aquella zona, lo que le molestó ligeramente pero solo chistó ante su incapacidad para llevar a cabo su objetivo, aceptando rápidamente el fracaso y quedándose quieto, por el momento.

Pensaba que quizás, cuando llegara el amanecer y pudiese ver todo con mayor claridad intentaría de nuevo moverse un poco y descubrir donde estaba… por ahora se conformaría con intentar recordar lo ultimo que hizo… por que no recordaba absolutamente nada, mientras sentía todos los agudos dolores que recorrían su cuerpo … sentía las piernas "molidas" con un dolor ciego en ellas lo que se le hacía terriblemente insoportable y le pedía un cambio de posición a gritos, pero sabía que no podía hacer tal cosa; con sus brazos sucedía pero no a tal extremo, de hecho los sentía anestesiados totalmente, hasta la punta de sus dedos… lo único que le hacía saber que estos estaban allí conectados a él eran unos ligeros cosquilleos que le venían de vez en cuando. En otra zona de su cuerpo, más específicamente en sus costillas podía sentir un fuerte dolor como si estas estuviesen quebradas, no quiso seguir concentrándose en esa zona... se le hacía muy doloroso solo pensar en ella y por ultimo su cabeza… ninguno de los dolores antes anunciados se podía comparar con el de esta… ardía como nunca… no era ni la sombra de una resaca… ¡eran 20! Estaba seguro… bueno, no tan seguro.

Quería tocar su frente… lo necesitaba, quería saber si estaba ardiendo o no, y para eso necesitaba movilizar uno de sus brazos, lo cual obviamente intentó por largos minutos, lográndolo… pero produciendo un grave dolor en su espalda, que le hizo abrir la boca modulando un grito silencioso y abrir los ojos de par en par dejando caer su brazo bruscamente acelerando su respiración por la sorpresa que se había llevado, entonces la voz de un desconocido habló.

- **No debería esforzarse tanto señor…. Ehm … ¿Beilschmidt?**- llamó la voz, el albino no le conocía, no lo había oído nunca en su vida., pero hizo caso y dejó de moverse para quedarse atento a lo próximo que pudiera decirle aquél medico, pero la voz no volvió a sonar, lo único que sintió fue como unas manos regordetas le ponían una mascarilla cubriendo su nariz y boca… en una situación normal se habría resistido totalmente a dicha acción ¿pero quién podría hacerlo en su posición?.

-**así que…. ¿un hospital?** –Murmuró cerrando sus ojos nuevamente sonriendo ligeramente- **… como los odio** -

**=Flash Back=**

_El ambiente estaba bastante animado a esa hora de la noche en aquél bar en el centro de Berlin ¿cuántos días llevaba deambulando por ahí? Ya había perdido la cuenta incluso… se la había pasado de bar en bar, sentándose solo y pidiendo sólo una cerveza, durmiendo oculto en algún lugar de un parque o donde lo pillase la noche… solo esperando por aquello que debería haber pasado hace años… desaparecer…¡pero parecía que en realidad era demasiado genial para eso!... ¡semanas habían pasado! Y de su triste y solitaria aventura solo había obtenido un molesto resfriado "sólo eso" se decía-_

_-__**ahh~**__ - gruñó ligeramente encorvándose sobre la barra con su jarra de cerveza a un lado de su rostro - __**… mi grandiosa persona ya está aburrida de todo… ¡vamos! West no me necesita, Antonio y Francis están demasiado ocupados como para acordarse de un viejo amigo y ese estúpido señorito… primero me hace creer que me tiene algo de estima, que me quiere y luego me trata como si fuera un trapo sucio y viejo ¿Quién creyó que soy?... idiota, tonto, podrido, inútil… mi genialidad no merecía ser tratada de esa forma… ¡no le hice nada!, solo quería verlo…**__ -se quedó pensativo unos minutos observando el contenido de la jarra como si algo se hubiese perdido en ella, en cuanto a la música, para él no tenía sentido… solo era un ruido lejano… tenía muchas otras cosas en las que pensar, cosas mucho más importante, por ejemplo… como quitarse ese molesto dolor que se cerraba en su pecho ejerciendo presión en su corazón cada vez que recordaba la actitud del castaño con él la última vez que ambos se vieron… recordar su triste retirada de ese lugar tan calido en el que había sido tratado de una forma tan fría._

_-__**Ya no tengo razones para quedarme… a mi última razón le faltó poco para escupirme en la cara… aristócrata estúpido…**__ -susurró razonando triste y levantándose de su cómodo lugar en la barra para tomar un buen trago de su cerveza, para alejar toda esa tristeza que había vuelto a el solo con nombrar al castaño – __**sería mejor si desaparezco ¡¿Por qué no desaparezco?... nadie lo va a notar **__– soltó en un ataque de franqueza mirando con tristeza lo poco que quedaba de su cerveza, pensando que dentro de poco iría a buscar un lugar donde dormir. _

_**-¡Así que aquí estabas, **__**Krolik**__**! hehehe~ -**__se sobre saltó al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para él; estaba a sus espaldas, la piel se le ponía de gallina solo de imaginar su rostro… su sonrisa, no quería voltear… a pesar del tiempo, la presencia del ruso cerca aun le hacía sentir un miedo tan grande, le traía a la mente recuerdos oscuros que le hacían temblar, tal como lo hacía ahora mismo y no fue hasta que el ruso puso una mano en su hombro que reaccionó con un sobresalto y un quejido ahogado, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, tenía el miedo pegado en el rostro… estaba aterrado, aun así se volteo fingiendo lo mejor que podía una sonrisa pero con evidente temor en su mirada observando la sonrisa infantil del más alto._

_**-¡He!, si querías desaparecer…. Podrías haberlo pedido años atrás….**__ – comentó el ruso de los cabellos rubio ceniza sonriente y ligeramente divertido inclinándose sobre el albino, clavando su mirada violeta en los ojos rojo sangre del más bajo de los dos – __**Después de todo no faltó mucho para eso, da?**__ – una vez acabada la frase volvió a sonreír, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral ajena, provocándole un muy mal presentimiento al respecto, sobre todo cuando de un momento a otro la sonrisa del más alto se borró y dio paso a una mirada fulminante – __**sabes que puedo ayudarte…. No tengo ningún problema, da**__ – _

**=Fin Flash back=**

El albino abrió los ojos de golpe al igual que su boca aspirando una gran bocanada de aire por esta, se quedó con esa expresión por unos momentos, con la respiración cortada mientras sus pupilas titilaban ante el miedo del recuerdo, su corazón golpeteaba tan fuerte dentro de su pecho que mientras lentamente recuperaba su respiración pensaba que podría salirse de su cuerpo en cualquier minuto… tenía tanto miedo… pero no pasó mucho para que nuevamente descubriera… que al igual que hace unas horas… todo seguí oscuro.

**-…. ¿West?** –llamó en el silencio de la habitación, pero nadie respondía a su llamado **- ¡west!... ¡WEST!** –comenzó a llamar de forma más desesperada, se sentía tan desorientado sin poder ver más allá de esa oscuridad… si tan solo pudiera moverse, ya se habría levantado a buscar por todas partes el maldito interruptor y encender la maldita luz, pero no podía… tenía todo su cuerpo adormecido, toda aquella situación le estaba irritando, iba a llamar nuevamente a su hermano, pero de pronto sintió una puerta abrirse, inmediatamente buscó con desesperación la luz que esta debería haber traído con su apertura, pero no encontró nuevamente no encontró nada… solo sintió una turba de gente entrar, muchas pisadas aceleradas, lo que le alarmaba demasiado al no poder ver a nadie y mucho más se alarmó al sentir el peso de dos cuerpos sobre él abrazándole con fuerza-

**-¡HEY!, ¡bájense de mi hermano, está herido! ¡ahora!** –

"_West" _gritó en su moviendo la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz de este, pero luego una voz mucho más cercana se hizo notar.

**- NON!, ¡nunca! ¡¿Sabes como extrañe abrazar a mi buen amigo todo este tiempo?, ¡no voy a soltarlo nunca más! Voy a darle todo mi amour de ahora en adelante ¡me lo llevo a casa!-**

"_Francis"_

**-Fusosososo! Que gracioso puedes ser Francis, lo siento, pero sabes que no voy a permitirtelo Gilbert se irá conmigo a ****MI**** casa, por que necesita mucha paella para reponerse luego ¡¿Verdad Romano? –**

"_Antonio"_ ahora quería decirle a ambos que no se iba a la casa de nadie… pero no pudo hablar.

**-¡no me metas en tus estúpidos asuntos!-**

"_El hada del tomate"_ pensó ligeramente decepcionado, pero estaba seguro que España sin romano era como Francis sin su vino y sus rosas.

**-Vee~ Alemania está sonriendo, ¡que felicidad! –**

"_¿Cuántos más hay aquí?"_ se preguntó maldiciendo la falta de luz… podían dejarlo postrado en cama todo el tiempo que quisieran, ya le daba igual todo aquello, le daba igual si era en un hospital o no ¡solo quería verlos a todos!

**-Chicos... hey!- **intentó llamar la atención del gran grupo, que parecía discutir con Antonio y Francis para que se bajaran de la cama, pero no lo lograba, parecía que solo alguien había tomado en cuenta lo que decía, ya que sentía los delicados dedos de alguien masajear su cuero cabelludo, no quiso mirar… ¡para que si no veía ni un demonio!, pero debía aceptar que aquellas caricias le relajaban un poco iba a preguntarle que quien era, pero fue entonces cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse de pronto, provocando el silencio que el prusiano había estado buscando desde un comienzo.

**-… ¡¿Qué demonios hace tanta gente aquí? ¡Sólo hay autorización para 2 o 3 personas!** – chilló quien seguramente era el doctor, pero nadie parecía hacerle caso, ya que nadie se movió de la sala, provocando un suspiro de parte del profesional- **necesitaba comunicarle algo a la familia del Sr. Beilschmidt y… me gustaría que fuera en privado… ¿el familiar más directo? **–preguntó e inmediatamente sintió unos pasos pesados moverse por la habitación, deduciendo que era su hermano.

**-Yo soy** – aclaró el rubio alemán en tono serio, tanto que el prusiano sintió inmediatas ganas de bromear acerca de lo varonil que podía ser su pequeño hermano, pero fue acallado por un portazo… y el silencio reinó en la sala.

**-Hallo?** –inquirió el albino, sintiendo como la mano que se posaba delicadamente en su cabeza se apartaba con suavidad, también sintió como sus dos malos amigos se movían sobre él y uno que otro paso por la sala, lo que indicaba que no estaba solo y que como él había hablado todas las miradas estaban sobre él, lo que le ponía contento de algún modo- **¿Alguien puede decirme por que no veo ni una mierda?** –

Y el silencio siguió reinando en la sala, porque nadie sabía como responder… porque nadie sabía de lo que hablaba el albino

**=PoV Ludwig=**

Salió de la blanca y bien iluminada habitación en la que se alojaba su hermano mayor quien había pasado unos largos días inconciente hasta el día de hoy… según los doctores el albino había despertado durante la madrugada, él y Roderich se dedicaron a llamar a todos los cercanos para comunicarles la noticia, recibiendo una noticia inmediata.

**-Dígame doctor ¿Qué necesita decirme?** – se cruzó de brazos el alemán quien debajo de sus ojos poseía unas ojeras notoriamente marcadas, por no haber dormido en algunas noches.

**-Bueno verá-** se detuvo ante el ligero estruendo dentro de la habitación, pero continuó casi inmediatamente- **una persona que sufre un "accidente" de la magnitud como el que sufrió su hermano, siempre posee una secuela**- el ruido dentro de la sala fue cada vez en aumento lo que provocó que el médico se detuviera por segunda ocasión, pero la penetrante mirada del rubio alemán sobre él, le obligó a no detenerse más- **S-su pariente-**

**-Hermano-** Añadió velozmente el oji-azul.

**-si su hermano… me temo que presenta perdida de visión en ambos ojos**- aclaró esperando la reacción del rubio, que solo entreabrió sus labios y abrió sus ojos más de lo normal en una expresión de sorpresa, parpadeando brevemente.

**-¿Qué? – **

**-¡LUDWIG!** – la puerta de la habitación se azotó contra la muralla, mostrando a una húngara visiblemente alterada –**G-Gilbert… ¡está como un loco, tienes que venir! **–

Rápidamente fue arrastrado por la castaña olvidándose completamente de la presencia del doctor, pero siendo seguidos de cerca por este; Una vez dentro… hubiera preferido no entrar.

Ambos amigos del albino lo sujetaban claramente complicados por los hombros contra la cama en la que se hallaba, pero tal acción no parecía suficiente, ya que el prusiano parecía sacar fuerza de sus flaquezas e intentaba levantarse de una forma que parecía totalmente doloroso para el que lo viera, se retorcía hacía todos los lugares posibles, pero gracias a sus dos amigos no lograba hacerse daño, pero no sabían cuanto tiempo más duraría dicha situación. A pesar de que los esfuerzos de sus amigos parecían en vano, eran los únicos que podían hacer algo al respecto, ya que cuando alguien intentaba ayudar el prusiano este mismo se encargaba de sacarlo a patadas.

Los ojos del albino parecían estar inyectados en lágrimas ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que el alemán lo vio así?... aquél tiempo se le hacía tan lejano ahora que las cosas habían parecido mejorar… todo era tan lejano que se le hacía tremendamente doloroso ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su hermano, trayendo recuerdos viejos que parecían olvidados… tan doloroso… que sentía que no podía hacer nada… solo quería llorar con él.

**- Ludwig **– Alguien llamó detrás de él, era la castaña húngara una vez más**- haz algo por favor-** le rogó esta, el alemán solo tragó en seco... se le hacía tan doloroso todo, ¿qué le podía decir a su hermano?... ¿qué decirle a alguien que sabe que no vas a comprender su situación?... seguramente la razón por la que este se encontraba de esa forma era por que se había dado cuenta de la noticia que le acababan de notificar a él… ¿qué podía hacer?... solo quería abrazarlo.

**-Bruder!** – llamó en un grito, pero eso solo aumentó la desesperación del albino, que ahora había comenzado a llorar sin importarle si los demás lo veían o no, era un llanto lleno de angustia, mientras seguía batallando por levantarse, con mayor fuerza, dando uno que otro alarido de agonía, llamando a su hermano menor una y otra vez…el rubio solo podía contener su frustración a duras penas.

-**Wesst-t… west… dime que no es cierto, west… es una broma… ¿verdad?, solo quieren hacerme una broma… solo tienen tapados mis ojos… quítame este west… ayúdame, quiero verte… por favor….. alguien…** - entonces dejó de retorcerse quedándose quieto, llorando en silencio, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro como quisieran, apretando los dientes mientras la respiración se aceleraba… quebrándose a vista y paciencia de todos los allí presentes… quienes solo atinaron a retirarse de allí en silencio, dejando la habitación con un ambiente claramente triste y desolador…

**- ¿Estoy solo?** –preguntó mientras hipaba ligeramente sin detener a las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro, intentando calmarse, entonces dos voces respondieron a su llamado.

**- Claro que no Bruder… sabes que siempre estoy aquí-** contestó el rubio de ojos azules casi en un susurro.

**- Nunca Gilbert… nunca estás solo-** habló el castaño de procedencia austriaca, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del albino y acariciando ligeramente sus cabellos, entonces el prusiano supo de quien eran aquellas manos tan finas que habían estado atento con él en un comienzo… no hizo nada por detenerlo… una vez más.


	9. Chapter 9

Hum… ¿qué puedo decirles?, les debo una gran disculpa… por dos razones… x'DD la primera es… tenía bloqueado los mensajes privados (y yo no tenía idea) …pueden preguntarme lo que sea… XDD LO QUE SEA! XDD eso y lo segundo es la demora…. Perdonen, en verdad… quería subirlo rápido, pero mi musa no me acompaña… aun así… está muy lindo… según yo, espero que lo disfruten…

¡SE ACERCA EL FINAL! (también)… había pensado en terminarlo en este capitulo pero NOOOOOOO aun falta e_e poco pero falta…. Pero ya no molesto más… intentaré demorarme menos la próxima vez.

**P.D:** perdón las faltas ortográficas

_[HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE]_

**Cap9: Porque todos mentimos**

**=PoV Roderich=**

No tenía muy claro cuanto tiempo había pasado en realidad desde que el albino había despertado, lo único que estaba claro para el, era lo que había delante suyo, los nuevos días soleados que ahora llegaban los hermosos paisajes de Austria y que le permitían ver como los niños pequeños corrían de un lado a otro jugando llenos de felicidad… felicidad que sin importar cuan radiante fuese no lograba contagiársele… incluso con el sol apuntándolo directamente de frente… podía seguir sintiendo al invierno comiéndoselo por dentro…con la pena empuñando su corazón y prohibiéndole latir con libertad; incluso sabiendo que el albino ya se encontraba bien en casa de su hermano, incluso así… esas ganas terribles de estar a su lado no le abandonaban… de tenerlo con él… con aquella sonrisa burlesca adornando si blanquecino rostro, mientras le arrastraba por las verdes praderas de sus país, riendo y gritándole que debía dejar de ser un señorito… que debía salir más… y entonces lo obligara a jugar con los niños fuera de su casa como siempre lo hacía… o simplemente sentarse en los jardines de su casa con el… tocando un instrumento cualquiera mientras el albino conversaba cosas que le pasaban a diario…quería volver a esos tiempos… en que el albino siempre sonreía… en que este lo visitaba sagradamente una o dos veces por semana solo para hacerle compañía… lo anhelaba tanto… esos buenos días… esos tan preciados días que quizás nunca volverían con el…y que ahora solo eran recuerdos... por que ya era completamente imposible regresar a esos días...por unas cuantas razones.

Una de esas razones era el hecho de que aun no se disculpaba con el prusiano por lo ocurrido ese mal día de invierno… el último día en que el albino le vio y no es que el austriaco no quisiera disculparse, estaba aterrado… le tenía miedo a tantas cosas… a volver a verlo en ese estado deplorable, en una cama postrado como no lo había visto en años… miedo a no ser perdonado… miedo a que la única persona que siempre estuvo con el en esos años de soledad ahora lo odiara completamente… que esa unica persona que brillaba para el ahora se apagara por voluntad propia y ya no quisiera brillar como antes… miedo a ver u prusiano completamente distinto al que el conocía… uno como el de ese día en el hospital…. Si eso llegaba a pasar la pena que mantenía su corazón empuñado presionaría más fuerte logrando por fin romperlo en mil pedazos.

Otra de sus razones, eran la cantidad de comentarios que habían llegado a sus oidos del estado en que se hallaba el prusiano… según palabras del mismo rubio el prusiano no hablaba con nadie y se mantenía sentado en su cama con los ojos abiertos en dirección hacía la nada, con un rostro imperturbable, el cual solo se movía para comer o cuando pedía algo de ayuda en casos extremadamente necesarios, también sabía que incluso en las visitas de sus mejores amigos, el albino no dejaba esa postura, siempre con los ojos abiertos, casi sin pestañear y en un silencio sepulcral total... incluso cuando estos le dedicaban bromas de distintos calibres que por lo general siempre hacían reir al albino… este sencillamente no se movía, algo similar ocurría con Ludwig, que dejaba todas las labores como nación para bien entrada la noche para ayudar a su hermano a ponerse de pie y llevarlo a recorrer la casa… pero este se dejaba llevar tal y como un trapo viejo, con los ojos abiertos y pegados al suelo, esto hasta que el rubio volvía a dejarlo en su cama, completamente frustrado por no haber podido hacer nada por su hermano, y largándose por no poder soportar tal imagen ante sus ojos.

-**Gilbert**- murmuró para el mismo completamente triste, mientras continuaba observando por la ventana como dos niños se peleaban por lo que parecía ser una pelota desinflada, no le interesaba en realidad… en momentos como ese, el podría tocar su piano, para liberar toda esa pena que sentía… ¿Pero cómo?. ¿Cómo hacerlo?, ¿para qué? Si la persona para quien quería tocar no lo escucharía… entonces todo volvía al comienzo.

Los últimos días habían pasado sin nada que hacer… el papeleo se había acumulado como nunca en su escritorio, después de todo se la pasaba todo el día pegado en la ventana… esperando…esperando a que el tiempo pasara y borrara todas esas heridas que tenía… pero sabía que no se pasaría… al menos no tan rápido, mucho menos con aquél molesto del ruido del teléfono sonando a sus espaldas…lo había soportado desde el día en que se había devuelto a su hogar… sabía perfectamente quien era… era Ludwig… seguramente a esa hora el albino estaba durmiendo una siesta… y había aprovechado para llamarle una vez más.

¿Por qué no simplemente se aburría, y se daba cuenta de que el castaño no pretendía visitar al albino?... no podía…había rechazado todas y cada una de sus invitaciones, desde las formas más corteses que existían, hasta simplemente desconectar el teléfono cuando el ruido ya solo le hacía llorar de impotencia, pero ahí estaba de nuevo… ese sonido infernal. Rápidamente se despegó de la ventana volteando a ver el teléfono de color negro frente a él… no, no pretendía contestar, no lo haría, o eso pensaba, mientras apegaba su espalda contra la pared más cercana, buscando un escape, dejándose caer pegado a ella y con sus ojos violáceos abiertos de par en par temblando ligeramente con sus dientes apretados ¡¿Por qué no simplemente le dejaban tranquilo?...quería estar solo…no quería a nadie más… solo lo quería a "él", y si no podía tenerlo entonces prefería hundirse en su soledad… pero al parecer nadie quería respetar eso…

Entonces a los ruidos del teléfono se le unieron fuertes golpes a la puerta de su hogar, haciéndole sobresaltar y encoger las piernas para abrazarse a sí mismo, intentado olvidar que había algo allí afuera amenazando con entrar en cualquier momento… quería estar solo… no quería a nadie, entonces una voz se oyó desde afuera de su hogar.

**-¡Austria!, ¡Austria!, ¡soy yo! **– gritaba el español, amigo del albino desde afuera de su casa… se sorprendió ante eso, el oji-verde hacía mucho tiempo ya que no lo visitaba… se había sorprendido tanto que incluso el sonido del teléfono se oía a lo lejos y ya no le molestaba, pero la puerta seguía pidiendo a gritos ser atendida… solo por eso, se puso de pie, con una expresión de extrañeza extrema en su rostro, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando y abriendo la puerta lentamente, observando a los dos amigos del prusiano parados allí, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, pero antes de que el castaño pudiera siquiera pensar en cerrar la puerta, el sonido molesto del teléfono dejó de sonar, solo para dejar escuchar un duro forcejeo y un portazo…. Entonces…. El teléfono volvió a sonar nuevamente… pero esta vez ya no había nadie dentro de ese lugar como para contestar a ese llamado desesperado.

**=PoV Gilbert=**

El albino estaba completamente desorientado… postrado en una cama, sin saber si era de día o de noche, guiándose solo por los ruidos en la casa y horarios de comida que su hermano le imponía, todo eso lo mantenía completamente desorientado… sin saber como reaccionar al respecto de su nueva situación… quería hacer tantas cosas… pero a la vez nada… quería decir tantas cosas y a la vez callarlas… quería decir tantas cosas para responder a esas palabras de aliento sin sentido que le daban sus conocidos… palabras sin significado alguno para él… sin significado excepto uno… cinismo… ¿Tenía que pasar todo eso, para que se acercaran a él nuevamente?... ¿Acaso siempre tenía que ocurrirle una desgracia para que la gente se preocupara de él?, ¿Qué sentido deberían tener para él esos "_Todo estará bien_", "_siempre sales adelante_", _"no te dejes vencer_" entre otros cuantos, si las personas que se lo decían solo estaban con él en sus malos momentos?

Y ahora su hermano estaba seguramente mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta como lo hacía todos los días desde que llegó a la casa, a veces le hablaba, pero Gilbert simplemente no sabía que responderle… no quería ser una carga para el rubio.. y ahí estaba exactamente siendo lo que no quería ser ¿desde cuando el grandioso Gilbert pasaba por dichas situaciones? … ¿por qué el rubio no le dejaba solo?, por que no le dejaba hundirse en su tristeza y desgracia?... no quería llevarlo con él… quería hundirse solo esa vez… solo por una vez… mentía, hundirse solo como siempre había sido… pero, al parecer nadie quería… recibía visitas molestas todos los días, y lo obligaban a caminar… le contaban cosas que a el ni siquiera le importaban…¿Por qué no ahora miraban más sus papeles?...¡¿Por qué tenía que perder su visión para que todos a su alrededor lo vieran?, ¿por qué?... ahora que no quería…

Una vez escuchó una conversación desde la sala de estar de la casa… no habían pasado ni dos días de aquella ocasión en la que escuchó a su hermano menor preguntar casi a gritos de desesperación "_¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa?, ¡¿Por qué no reacciona con nada?_"… ahora y solo ahora podía llegado a dar a una respuesta para eso… no quería ilusionarse nuevamente… ¿Para qué?, había pasado algo similar cuando perdió potestad de sus tierras años atrás, cuando perdió a su gente y con ello las razones de su existencia, entonces todos se acercaron a él… por lastima… y solo tuvo que pasar un poco de tiempo para que todos se olvidaran de que él seguía ahí… de que los estaba mirando todo el tiempo… entonces cuándo esa pena tan grande de ser olvidado y de no tener una razón clara para estar ahí, inventó las propias… se auto-convenció de que debía acompañar a su hermano y verlo crecer y salir adelante, se inventó para él mismo la idea de que podría ser el que ayudara a sus buenos amigos a distraerse un poco… aun que fuese mínimo y que le daría compañía a ese estúpido e idiota señorito que aun odiando la soledad, por idiota, se quedó solo…

Entonces el tiempo volvió a correr sin clemencia para con él una vez más… ya su hermano había crecido tanto que era incluso una mejor nación de lo que el había sido en algún minuto, sus amigos ya no le tomaban tan en serio como antes… y en cuanto al austriaco austero… para su mala suerte se había enamorado de él, sintiendo como ahora era él quien necesitaba de la presencia del otro, como necesitaba verlo en todas sus expresiones, no importaba si le miraba enojado o feliz… solo con que la vista de este estuviera sobre él era suficiente, esos ojos que expresaban lo que sentía tan fácilmente ¿cuándo fue que cambió todo?... ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para merecer esas palabras llenas de hostilidad?... el solo quería acompañarlo en un día tan penoso como ese… pensando que quizás y solo quizás, tal vez necesitara un poquito de compañía… y terminó sentado en la acera, calles más allá dejando que la deprimente lluvia lo empapara completamente…

Entonces si las cosas iban a ser así lo mejor era no volver a hacerse daño de forma estúpida, dejar que el tiempo pasara mientras el simplemente se quedaba atrás como siempre debió haber sido… mientras se dejaba olvidar y se encerraba en su soledad… como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

Entonces sintió pasos nuevamente, haciendo que de forma involuntaria se alertara, dirigiendo la mirada hacia dicho lugar… para luego reprimirse mentalmente por tal acción más inútil, pero concentrándose rápidamente en los pasos de su hermano que bajaban las escaleras, sintiendo un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta que, ¿para que mentir?, le había asustado un poco… después de todo sus sentidos estaban más agudos que nunca… entonces sea quien fuese que estaba allá afuera seguía golpeando.

**-¡Ya voy!-** sintió gritar a su hermano que abría la puerta con cierta violencia entonces unos murmullos comenzaron a escucharse… pero hablaban demasiado bajo como para que el albino pudiese escucharlos, lo que en cierto modo le frustraba… quería bajar y descubrir quien era el /idiota/ visitante que había tocado de esa forma la puerta de la casa de su hermano, entonces alguien volvió a hablar a volumen alto.

**-¡OE! ¡GILBERT!** – era el francés, lo que de cierto modo le hizo golpearse el rostro con la frente al imaginarse que tal vez, estaba borracho… ¿por qué no simplemente dejaba de intentarlo?- **¡oye buen amigo mío!** –podía sentir como subía las escaleras, pero no era solo él… podía notar un montón de pasos.

-**Lárgate Francis…** - murmuró recostándose tan rápido como sus heridas aun sin sanar se lo permitían, justo a tiempo para cuando aquél grupo de personas llegaba frente a su puerta, la cual gentilmente había sido dejada abierta por su hermano Ludwig.

**-¡Hey!, no puedes estar durmiendo mientras traigo un gran regalo para ti!** –chilló de nuevo el francés acercándose a su cama, haciendo que el albino solo gruñera en disgusto, pensando en la mejor forma de hacer que se fueran, sin recurrir a abrir la boca.

**-¡Vamos amigo!** – habló ahora el español uniéndose al francés, moviendo el bulto que el albino hacía en la cama, mientras este último se dejaba mover como un bulto inerte, siendo que sus manos pedían a gritos golpear a los dos y sacarlos a patadas de allí – **trajimos a alguien especialmente para ti… y esta vez no es el Sr. Tomate** – añadió, notablemente alegre el castaño oji-verde, lo que por obvias razones solo provocaba más frustración en el "bultito durmiente".

**-¡Ya dejen eso!, acabo de verlo hace unos minutos… no debe querer visitas ¡vamos déjenlo!-** espetó el rubio alemán, apartando a los dos hombres sobre él, permitiendo al albino acomodarse y cubrirse completamente con las sabanas, esperando a que su hermano captara el mensaje, pero al parecer no era así.

-**Bruder-** llamó bajito sentándose a su lado, provocando notables ganas de llorar en el albino de la impotencia, por no ser comprendido, entonces sintió una de las grandes manos del rubio en su espalda, acariciándole lentamente**- hay alguien que quiere verte… y nos costó mucho convencerlo… ¿No quieres darle una oportunidad? **– cuestionó con tono suave, mientras el francés y el español murmuraban entre ellos, rompiendo totalmente la escena familiar con sus risitas.

**-¡Callense de una vez!, esperen abajo** – reclamó una vez más el alemán mientras el albino se descubría e intentaba sentarse… no quería hacer sentir más mal al rubio… de todos modos el no tenía culpa de nada.

**-Está bien**- fue lo único que dijo mientras negaba la ayuda del rubio para sentarse en la cama, pero entonces gritos desde la planta baja, volvieron a alarmarles.

**-¡AH!, Roderich está huyendo, y es tan agresivo **-soltaba el francés ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte del español, y quejidos de parte del castaño, diciendo cosas como "Suéltame" o "eres un indecente, déjame volver a casa", que se oían desde lejos, pero el solo nombramiento del castaño hizo un "click" en la mente del albino que lo dejó estático sin escuchar nada más, sintiendo el forcejeo muy lejano de él.

De todos… de todos los que pensaba que podrían llegar donde él, a quien menos quería tener a su lado era al castaño… no quería escuchar palabras falsas para con él de sus labios, no… no quería, por que era muy probable que las creyera… y no quería hacerse más daño de forma innecesaria… que se fuera… no lo quería ver.

-**Nein –** dijo de la nada, ganándose la atención de todos, ya que cierto dúo había logrado llevar a la segunda planta al castaño, con ayuda del hermano menor del albino- **que se vaya…** -soltó dirigiéndose a su hermano, comenzando a desesperarse levemente… sintiendo como un dolor agudo apretaba su corazón con cada palabra que salía de sus labios- **¡llévatelo!** –terminó gritando, sin sentir ningún ruido a su alrededor, poniéndose de pie como pudo, generando la primera reacción de uno de los cuantos que allí estaban, sosteniéndole contra la cama- **NEIN! …¡déjame!** –chilló, sintiendo como cerraban la puerta de un portazo, las manos que le apresaban eran delicadas, no eran como las de su hermano, por lo que no tenía la mas minima idea de quien era…

**-¡Por favor Gilbert! –** era el austriaco - **¡Te harás daño!** – Comentaba forcejeando aun, con el albino que se preguntaba como es que no se lo podía quitar de encima- **¡Gilbert por favor!** –

Se había sentido horrible con las palabras del albino al saber de quien se trataba la "visita sorpresa", tal y como había supuesto el corazón se le había hecho trizas al ver como repudiaba de su presencia… se sentía tan mal, que no podía reaccionar como para retirarse dignamente siquiera… pero cuando le vio ponerse de pie, algo mucho más rápido que la razón actuó sobre él impulsándose rápidamente sobre este impidiendo que cometiera una estupidez… ¿qué pasaba si se hacía daño?, se sentiría culpable por toda la eternidad… y así acabó encerrado por el dúo de idiotas anormales, que encima sonreían… ¡¿Qué se creían?, encima que ellos lo habían arrastrado a dicha situación… si de él dependiera se hubiese quedado en su casa… solo…

**-¡Tranquilízate! **–intentó ordenar, con voz preocupada, pero al parecer había logrado el efecto deseado, observando como el albino retiraba sus manos dejándolas caer pesadamente sobre la cama, con los ojos abiertos, y una sonrisa amarga en el rostro.

-**… ¿Por qué?, ¿Para qué vienes?...** –cuestionó sin dejar de sonreír frunciendo el ceño y empujando al cuerpo sobre él por sorpresa, provocando que terminara en el suelo, haciendo sentir al castaño un tanto miserable, quería llorar… sentía su corazón tan apretado… y se sentía tan impotente… tenía al hombre que tanto anhelaba abrazar delante de él y no podía hacer nada… quería abrazarlo y llorar en sus brazos, quería abrazarlo y besar sus ojos ya sin visión, quería sentir sus brazos rodearle… quería tantas cosas y a la vez se sentía incapaz de realizarlas… que hacía que su corazón se sintiese pequeño en su interior, soltando las primeras lágrimas, a pesar de que el albino no pudiese verlas, solo callando, viendo como el prusiano se sentaba en su cama, mirando hacía la nada, donde seguramente creía que pudiese estar el austriaco**- ¿No vas a responder?**-

-**Perdón….** – fue todo lo que pudo decir el castaño con la voz ahogada, apretándose el pecho con ambas manos, llorando un mar de lágrimas intentando meter la menor cantidad de ruido posible**- Perdón… **-volvió a repetir gimoteando intentando ponerse de pie- **y-yo no quería…perdóname…** -siguió gimoteando cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y recargando su espalda contra la puerta de la habitación.

-**… ¿Roderich? **– cuestionó el albino, con el ceño fruncido ligeramente preocupado, sintiendo como el escuchar al castaño en esas condiciones le hacía sentir un idiota, quizás pensando que había sido producto de la caída y que se había hecho daño- **¿Perdón?** – volvió a cuestionar, buscando con sus pies la salida de la cama.

-**Ja** –volvió a decir el castaño entre lágrimas notando como el albino se movía en su cama- **e-ese día… cuando llovía** –recordó el castaño, y claro que el albino lo recordaba… había sido el comienzo de toda su desgracia… de la cual no pensaba culpar a nadie más que él… por lo que seguía sin comprender las palabras del castaño, tomando la palabra una vez más

**-… Sé más claro** –exigió esta vez, encontrando el piso con sus pies, sintiendo como el castaño cambiaba de posición hacía otro lugar de la sala, seguramente huyendo de él… lo que le hizo sentir estúpido por unos momentos… recordando claro que el castaño lo había echado casi a patadas de su casa aquél día de lluvia, aquél día en que el albino pensaba ir a declararse frente al castaño y fue recibido de tal manera - **¿Dónde estás?** – Cuestionó ahora exigente, poniéndose de pie como pudo tanteando a oscuras, sintiendo sus piernas débiles y casi cayendo pero logrando afirmarse con la cama.

**-… y-yo… -**volvió a hablar el castaño, tartamudeando, observando como el albino se acercaba a él lentamente**- n-no quería que te fueras ese día** – declaró llorando más y sintiéndose patético… si tan solo hubiese sido más sincero, si tan solo hubiese hablado con lo que realmente sentía desde un principio… - **fui un idiota** – pero luego de eso solo hubo un silencio en toda la habitación, un silencio sepulcral, que al menos inquietaba de sobremanera al castaño, que divisaba no muy lejos al albino de pie y en silencio… con la cabeza agachada y completamente quieto… pero no bastaron unos segundos y este comenzó a moverse, riéndose ligeramente, se estaba burlando de él… conocía perfectamente esa risa seca… no le creía nada.

**-…¿es todo? ¡¿Por qué tendría que creerte?, ¿dices que mentiste, no?** –soltó seguido de una carcajada, observando a la nada, despertando en sus ojos casi sin vida una pequeña chispa de enfado… pero que cada segundo comenzaba a crecer de sobremanera… una chispa que siempre anunciaba peligro, una mirada a la que el castaño siempre le tuvo miedo- **¡¿A que viniste?, ¡¿Viniste a reírte?... ¡no eres más que un cínico de mierda… ¡vete!** -comentó, dando una sentencia definitiva a la conversación, volteándose hacia la cama, dejando al austriaco atrás, y recostándose nuevamente…. No quería nada… solo que le dejaran… entonces se escucharon los pasos acelerados hacia la puerta, el nuevo aire que entró cuando esta fue abierta y el fuerte golpe reventando sus tímpanos de la puerta al cerrar… una carrera por las escaleras… y un nuevo portazo…

Ahora todo estaba en silencio… pero este silencio ya no era agradable, como el prusiano había pensado…era un silencio doloroso…


	10. Chapter 10

_**GALLETAS GRATIS!**_

Ahora que tengo su atención, Kai, la escritora informa: Este capitulo tiene contenido Russia x Prussia UNILATERAL osea solo por un lado, así que no se me alteren! xD respire y vuelva a su asiento (¿?).

Segundo, Este capitulo es el penúltimo, osea que el último es el que viene ;A; así que aprovecho aquí para darle mis agradecimientos a TODAS y TODOS los que leyeron este fic, para los que dejaron reviews y los que no, GRACIAS! Por malgastar su tiempo conmigo u.u básicamente eso… lo más seguro es que de todos modos haya un epilogo luego del último capitulo no lo se aun, pero si lo hay será corto ;) ¡ahora a leer!

_[HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE]_

**Cap 10: Las razones de Ivan **

Sabía perfectamente como estaba el clima allí afuera, era un día hermoso, un sol brillante, y lo podía ver aun con las cortinas completamente cerradas de su habitación, es que ese día no se había animado a levantarse para nada…. Ni había dormido, solo se había quedado acurrucado en sus sabanas, sintiendo como frío que le envolvía a través de las delgadas, a pesar del clima que existía en realidad…"Es que los días de invierno acaban de irse" se repetía mentalmente planteándose una excusa… por que sabía que en realidad era el único que sentía el invierno abrazándole con tanta fuerza pese a que el sol se presentaba delante de él en gloria y majestad… por que sabía, que era el único que sentía aquél frío en sus huesos, tenía claro, que la razón de dicho invierno personal… era la misma por la que en sus ojos ahora mismo se debatía una vaga llovizna, luego de una gran tormenta.

¿Hacia donde nos puede conducir un error tan pequeño?, ¿Cuánto daño estamos haciéndole a los que nos rodean, solo con nuestras palabras?... ¿Cuánto daño nos hacemos a nosotros mismos… por no decir lo que realmente pensamos?, había estado preguntándose eso toda la noche, aquellas y otras preguntas más eran la razón de su decadente estado allí en la cama, con las sabanas enrolladas a la cintura, ante tanto cambio de posición durante la noche, buscando así espantar la horripilante y dolorosa compilación de imágenes en su cerebro, que mostraban al albino mirándole sin ver, con una expresión de enojo tan grande que incluso había tenido miedo cuando lo vio por primera ves, imágenes que mostraban al oji-rojo postrado en la camilla del hospital… su reacción al conocer la noticia de la perdida de visión… y sus gritos de enojo… llamándole cínico…y tenía razón…había sido cínico… con ambos.

**=Flash back=**

_Ambos germanos estaban en la sala de espera del hospital, claro… ya no seguían siendo un desastre como el primer día, habían tomado turnos para dormir y habían cambiado sus ropas y bañado, si no les echarían del recinto por anti-higiene… si no hubiese sido por eso, ambos, el castaño y el rubio podía dar por firmado que no se hubiesen movido de allí._

_**-¿Roderich? **–llamó el rubio que estaba sentado en una de las bancas del hospital, mientras veía pasar al castaño pasearse impacientemente delante de él, pero con aquél llamado el austriaco se detuvo abruptamente, para abrir sus ojos con curiosidad, y por primera vez en el día, romper su semblante serio._

_**-¿Pasa algo Ludwig?** – cuestionó el susodicho, cruzándose de brazos para girarse y observan al rubio frente a él que le miraba con una expresión neutral en el rostro, al parecer sabía perfectamente que decir._

_**-Ja… ¿Recuerdas… que hace uno o dos días** –vaciló, después de todo habían perdido la cuenta del tiempo ¿no habrán sido tres?- **me dijiste que por tu culpa Gilbert se había largado de casa? –** finalizó, alzando una de sus cejas en duda, esperando casi con impaciencia una respuesta clara, haciendo por supuesto que el castaño abriera los ojos de par en par recordando aquél momento en que se había quebrado delante del hermano menor del ex-prusiano._

_-**Lo recuerdo… ¿Pasa algo al respecto?**- cuestionó esta vez tomando asiento al lado del oji-azul, cruzando una pierna por sobre la otra, sin separar en ningún momento su cruce de brazos._

_**-Así es… ¿Qué sientes exactamente por mi hermano?... por favor, no mientas…-**comentó al final, haciendo que el castaño casi se tragara su propia lengua, y quedase con el rostro completamente desencajado y así poco a poco comenzar a ponerse de un millón de colores, haciendo que el rubio juraba haber visto amarillo entre todos ellos, lo que era muy, muy raro. _

_-**Y... yo...bueno pues, no, no mentiré.. pero, es algo…. no sabría explicarlo –** finalizó evadiendo la mirada, por supuesto que sabría explicarlo, sin embargo, su ganancia por mentir no duró en llegar, y esta fue un "asombroso" tirón de patillas por supuesto._

_**-¡Que no mientas!** –exclamó el rubio soltando al fin la delicada zona que había sido inesperadamente atacada y había hecho quejarse ruidosamente al castaño, quien ahora veía molesto al rubio._

_**-¡No hacía falta eso!-**espetó mirándole con la vista afilada, acariciando la zona atacada, con pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos por la reprimenda- **… bueno… a mi, yo, ehm… pues, desde hace ya un tiempo… tu hermano a sido muy importante para mi… yo, ¿tengo que decirlo?** – finalizó, mirando con gran complicación la rubio que no pudo más que golpearse el rostro con una de sus manos, por la evasión del otro, incluso ahora estaba dispuesto a gritar, claro, si no hubiese sido por una ruidosa intervención…_

_-**¡Ya era hora que llegaran! **– saltó el castaño, apartándose abruptamente del rubio, que le observaba con desaprobación desde su asiento, viendo como este se acercaba a los dos amigos del albino que venían caminando con un semblante preocupado, ambos habían sido llamados por el rubio en la mañana y acompañados por Elizabeta quien, en cambio, por el castaño había sido llamada. Quedando entre ellos dicha conversación inconclusa._

**=Fin Flash back=**

Cinco minutos duró su recuerdo de aquél día… Cinco minutos para pensar en sus palabras, cinco minutos para pensar en por que no había sido capaz de decir algo tan noble como la verdad de sus sentimientos, cinco minutos para hacerse una idea de cómo podrían ser las cosas si hubiera dicho lo que realmente sentía en ese único momento en el que pudo… Cinco minutos para pensar "_¿Realmente hubiese habido algún cambio con su situación actual?_"

-**Seguramente no**- soltó a la nada, creyendo oír unos golpes en la puerta de entrada de su hogar, los cuales rápidamente descartó, atribuyéndolos a su estado actual, quizás solo estaba imaginando cosas ya…y de ser así ¿Qué importaba ya?.

Pero no, al parecer no eran ideas suyas, realmente había alguien allí en la puerta de su casa… esta vez tres golpes contra la vieja madera de su puerta llamaron su atención, haciendo que se levantara lentamente, frotándose la cara con una pieza de sabana, intentando así borrar los rastros de las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas durante toda la noche, entonces se dispuso a atender la puerta incluso con su pijama, después de todo no quedaba otra ya, había alguien con notable apuro en la puerta de su casa, ya iba el tercer golpeteo… y sonaba muy impaciente.

Entonces abrió la puerta lentamente, observando a su visitante, unos ojos violáceos con una sombra particular le saludaron y una sonrisa fingida e infantil le pedía autorización para entrar en la casa, mientras el más bajo de ambos, que tenía un rostro notablemente cansado y deprimido, no podía hacer más que observar con sorpresa… delante de él nada más y nada menos que Iván Braginsky, no pasaron más de 5 minutos para que el ruso se cansara de esperar una reacción del austriaco e iniciara la conversación.

**-Hola Roderich**- saludó el ruso levantando una mano y moviéndola ligeramente en el aire a modo de saludo, con su sonrisa pegada en los labios y la mirada fija en el más bajo - **¿Puedo pasar?** –

-**C-claro… perdona mi descortesía –**atinó a decir dejándole pasar a su casa, esperando a que este entrara de una buena vez para cerrar la puerta detrás de ambos y entonces encaminarse a la sala de estar- pido disculpa por mis fachas también –añadió ya que en el camino el ruso no decía absolutamente nada, y continuó así, sin decir nada hasta llegar al lugar destinado, entonces su sonrisa se borró dando lugar a una expresión mucho más seria, que pocas veces había apreciado el castaño en el otro.

-**Tengo que hablar contigo**- declaró el rubio ceniza, completamente calmado, casi inmutable ante la reacción de sorpresa del castaño, que solo pudo abrir sus ojos de par en par ante esa declaración, parpadeando al a vez repetidas veces ¿Qué podría querer el ruso con él? … todo lo que fuera relaciones exteriores quedaba a manos de los jefes de ambas naciones después de todo, por lo que una visita de parte del ruso, a esa hora del día era… muy extraña y sorprendente para él, sobre todo si se había presentado de esta forma y le miraba de esa manera… por no tomar en cuenta, además, la situación en que se encontraba emocionalmente y lo que una visita del ruso significaba.

**-… ¿Qué se te ofrece?-** terminó preguntando luego de su análisis de la situación co gran desconfianza en la mirada… fuese lo que fuese… no quería agregar más problemas a su lista…y esta situación tenía todas las de acarrear más problemas.

-**…**- unos minutos de silencio sucedieron a la pregunta del austriaco, mientras el ruso cambiaba la expresión de su rostro a una de relativa desaprobación – **Hablemos de Gilbert **–

**= Flash Back (Ivan)=**

_Como siempre hacía mucho frío allí, en ese lugar dentro de aquél gran país llamado Rusia en donde se ubicaba el hogar de la representación de dicha nación, aun así, en dicho hogar no solo vivía esta nación si no unas cuantas más… las cuales aquél día le daban la "Bienvenida" a un nuevo miembro en sus filas._

_-**Vamos Gilbert… esta es tu nueva habitación perfecta para alguien que ya no tiene nada verdad?-** Cuestionó, con su típica sonrisa infantil e inocente en sus labios: Ivan Braginsky, el dueño de casa, empujando a la ex-nación prusiana al interior de un pequeño cuartucho, sin ventanas y una sola cama en el fondo acompañada de una diminuta mesita de noche y un precario sistema d iluminación compuesto de una sola ampolleta en medio del techo la habitación._

_**-…¿Realmente esperas que duerma aquí?-** cuestionó el albino notablemente molesto, con el ceño fruncido y observándole con fiereza desde su altura y zafándose del empujón otorgado por el más alto dispuesto a salir de la habitación, completamente indignado por el trato que estaba recibiendo "alguien como él" nada más el primer día de su estadía en dicha casa, pero no pudo lograr su cometido, ya que el más grande de los dos se interpuso entre su camino y la salida._

_**-… mi casa, mis reglas…** -comentó completamente escéptico ante la fiera mirada de lo que alguna vez fue el águila negra del norte- **si no quieres dormir aquí, entonces querrás dormir en la cómoda nieve, ¿no?**- cuestionó con ese tono infantil, casi amigable que solo el ruso podía tener aun que claro, ignorando completamente la sonrisa "dulce" en sus labios, la expresión de sus ojos demostraba sus verdaderos pensamientos, lo que le daba un aspecto tétrico, el cual obviamente comenzó a asustar al albino._

**=Fin Flash Back=**

-**¿Sabes la razón por la que dejé que Gilbert se quedara en mi casa en vez de dejarlo morir, en medio de la nada?- **cuestionó sonriendo un poco, notando claramente como le cuerpo ajeno se estremecía ante tales palabras, y es que claro… ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, si la situación que el mismo ruso acababa de nombras había pasado /literalmente/ hace unas semanas atrás, además de no entender nada de lo que el rubio ceniza quería decir… _"¿Por qué EL quiere hablar de Gilbert conmigo?"_ fue lo primero que pasó por su mente, de ahí su sorpresa, aun así no pudo gesticular palabra aun… solo negando levemente con su cabeza como respuesta.

**=Flash Back (Ivan)=**

_El escenario ahora cambió totalmente, no había ni despampanantes construcciones a su alrededor, ni nieve, todo era verde, grandes árboles que movían sus gruesas ramas con ayuda del viento, mientras el cielo se volvía a un color amarillento anaranjado con la puesta de sol allá detrás de los cerros a lo lejos de el lugar donde estaba él, sentado e una pequeña roca que desde hace unas horas se le había hecho "cómoda" para sentarse… se había escapado de "casa" y ahora no quería volver…sabía que tenía que hacerlo…pero… prefería estar allí, sin obedecer ordenes, sin ser sometido por "alguien más" a quien con suerte conocía… pero entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos._

_**-¿Por qué estás solo?** – Interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas, había escuchado esa voz antes, en algún sitio, era una voz infantil, pero ligeramente carrasposa, con dejes de arrogancia… inmediatamente volteó lentamente su rostro sucio para ver a su nuevo acompañante, entonces descubrió quien era, este chico… a diferencia de él, que vestía ropas sucias y gastadas, traía consigo una especie de sotana blanca con detalles en negro y una enorme cruz negra en su pecho, el resto de sus prendas de vestir también eran blancas, casi como su cabello por lo que hacían destacar mucho más sus ojos rojos como la sangre… ahora lo recordaba, había peleado con él hace unos días… pero al notar que el muchacho no estaba armado, no hizo nada **-¡Te hablé!-** exigió de repente el pequeño muchacho delante de él, notando como debajo de sus ropas traía lo que se veía como un libro pesado._

_**-¡ah!... pues…. Nada… solo no quería estar en casa** – comentó con un tono triste volviendo su mirada hacia el hermoso atardecer delante de él, que anunciaba que pronto /aun que no quisiera/ tendría que partir a su casa nuevamente y a afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero mientras pensaba en eso el otro muchacho se sentó a su lado hurgueteando por todas partes en sus pantalones como si buscase algo._

_-**ah!** – Comentó casi alegre sacando algo de pan de sus pantalones con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios extendiéndoselo al muchacho, lo cual era una especia de "regalo" – **kesesesese ¡ten!, el maestro dice que tengo que compartir con el prójimo** – se excusó sin dudar en ningún momento mientras el otro extendía tímidamente su mano para recibir lo que el otro le estaba dando… muchas veces le habían dicho que "no debía hacer eso", pero estaba muriendo de hambre…y tenía la oportunidad de comer, inmediatamente se lo echó a la boca algo nervioso – **kesesese, tranquilízate** –comentó aun que más sonó a una orden mientras se ponía de pie siempre con su sonrisa presente en sus labios **- ¡nos vemos!** – fue todo lo que dijo para luego salir corriendo._

**=Fin Flash Back=**

-**Le debía un pequeño favor**- respondió con calma, inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado sin perder la sonrisa en sus labios en ningún momento y mucho menos su mirada de el rostro del castaño.

**-¿Un favor? – **cuestionó el austriaco, alzando un poco sus cejas a modo de interrogación, a lo que el más alto no pudo hacer más que asentir lentamente- **¡¿entonces por qué volvió en "ese" estado hace años atrás, luego de la caída del muro?-** exigió saber ahora el castaño, haciendo más dinámica su participación en la conversación

-**Gilbert… ha hecho muchas cosas malas durante su vida… pero eso no quiere decir que sea una mala persona… de todos modos, ¿alguien tenía que hacerle ver sus errores verdad?-** respondió con sinceridad, pero ganándose una mirada mucho más confusa del austriaco quien ya poco entendía de las palabras del ruso y por que este quería hablar de Gilbert con él.

**=Flash Back (Ivan)=**

_Los pasos apresuradas de las botas del uniforme militar del prusiano resonaban por todo el largo pasillo de aquél edificio y detrás de él, no muy lejos le seguían el ritmo las botas del uniforme militar del ruso, así llevaban aproximadamente 15 minutos de persecución, la cual por obvias razones no pasó desapercibida por nadie; y es que el ruso le había pedido al prusiano "Conversar", pero este se había negado rotundamente diciendo "tengo mucho trabajo ahora", continuando con sus papeleos, pero obviamente el ruso no se daría por vencido tan rápido y así había comenzado todo._

_Pero entonces el albino, cansado de esa carrera sin sentido (y en realidad muy apurado en cuestiones laborales) se detuvo, dando un giro en 180º sobre sus talones para enfrentar cara a cara al "enemigo" cansinamente._

_-**¿Qué tan interesante tienes que contarme y no puedes esperar un día o dos, Ivan?** –cuestionó notablemente molesto con la situación, con los brazos cruzados… es que tenía demasiados problemas encima como para recibir uno más por no entregar un informe a tiempo, sobre todo ahora que al jefe loco que tenían con su hermano se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que los jefes de …. Justamente quien tenía en frente suyo habían roto el pacto de no-agresión que se tenían._

_-**Solo quiero que me escuches… se uno comigo** – espetó directo al grano con una enorme seriedad, la cual dejó completamente descolocado al albino que le miraba con incredulidad y la boca ligeramente abierta, en una expresión clara de no saber si le hablan en serio o no._

_**-¿Perdona?... el grandioso yo /no quiere/ no te entendió bien… ¿estás…?,¡¿Te puedes explicar? **– cuestionó al final, continuando con su incredulidad al máximo, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus caderas, exigiendo explicaciones con la mirada._

_-**eso… déjalos a todos… y ven conmigo**- insistió el ruso, esta vez tomando del brazo al albino, el que rápidamente se crispó asustado por el agarre, pero al rubio ceniza no le importó demasiado y ahora le miró con preocupación y casi sin darle tiempo a responder continuó explicándose- **¡¿Por qué sigues ordenes de alguien como él?, ¡Si vienes conmigo, no correrás más peligro en esta guerra!.. ¡ni siquiera estás peleando por ti!... ¡vamos, Gilbert! **– siguió tirando del cuerpo del otro, que se resistía como podía del agarre sorpresa, zafándose como pudo, alejándose rápidamente para evitar otro agarre._

_**-¡No voy a dejar a Ludwig solo!** –casi gritó mirándole con los ojos llenos de furia, torciendo la boca en un gesto de desagrado**- ¡¿Cómo podría hacerlo en momento de guerra?, ¡¿estás pensando adecuadamente?... quizás el vodka terminó del derretirte el cerebro **–se mofó al final recobrando la compostura de siempre, mirándole con el ceño fruncido al igual que la mueca en su boca._

_**-¡Pero!** –insistió el ruso, que fue rápidamente cortado por la voz del albino._

_-**Haré como que esta conversación nunca existió, Braginsky… No importa lo que me pase… no voy a dejar a mein bruder solo… menos por un capricho tuyo…-**_

**=Fin Flash Back=**

-**Rusia… no entiendo nada de lo que quieres decirme... ¿Porqué vienes aquí, temprano por la mañana a hablarme de Gilbert? … ¡no estoy entendiendo nada!, ¿Por qué querría yo que tú me hablaras de Gilbert? , ¿Podrías ser más especifico, por favor?-** cuestionó ahora el castaño, sentándose en el borde del sofá, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante, observando confundido a su acompañante.

**-… deberías saberlo… ¿Creían que no me daría cuenta de que ya lo habían encontrado?, en verdad… si se hubieran demorado más lo habría llevado a casa**- declaró esta vez observando directamente a los ojos del austriaco, con su sonrisa infantil y ojos a medio cerrar, provocando un silencio insoportable en la sala – **Yo se que tu lo amas... pero también se que no te lo mereces**- habló ahora ácidamente con un tono juguetón en su voz, provocando rápidamente una respuesta espontánea en el otro.

**-¡Eso no es cierto!** –dejó escapar de sus labios mirándole con molestia.

-**Hay lo tienes, si lo amas, ¿Por qué niegas lo obvio? … yo lo amo y lo merezco más que tú **– canturreó con su sonrisa inocente y juguetona de siempre.

**-¡Mientes!-** exclamó, apretando la mandíbula haciendo chocar sus dientes con furia y empuñando sus puños sobre los brazos del sofá - **¡¿Si lo amas por qué le haz hecho tanto daño?, ¡¿Por qué lo tratas como si fuera un objeto de tu propiedad?, ¡El te odia!** – soltó con furia, mirándole con una expresión fiera en su mirada.

- **Y a ti también, Austria~** -entonces el silencio volvió a los dos, el austriaco no tenía nada que decir en su defensa, no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso… por que tenía razón- **¿preguntaste que porqué le he hecho tanto daño, verdad?-** cuestionó, ganándose una mirada de repudio de la nación más pequeña.

**-Ja… lo hice**- respondió simplemente, sacando una sonrisa de los labios del rubio.

**-Ustedes dos se parecen mucho…si te detienes a pensar, he!-** comentó haciendo que el castaño se erizara cual gato, en realidad… ahora entendía por que al albino le molestaba tanto tan solo su presencia –**Con respecto a tu pregunta… ya te lo he dicho…alguien tenía que enseñarle… que todo lo que hizo estaba mal, ¿tienes mala memoria? –**

**-¡Pero eso fue demasiado!** –se quejó el austriaco frunciendo el ceño una vez más.

-**Pero aprendió~ … además ¿no vino luego algo bueno para él?... aun que no sabría si decir bueno a la forma en que lo tratan…definitivamente si yo lo tuviera en casa haría las cosas mejor**- comentó sonriente, haciendo que el castaño se comiera las ganas de echarlo a patadas de su casa.

**-¡¿Qué sabes tú? Haz estado 20 años ausente en su vida!... y es el peor momento para que intentes entrar de nuevo ¡déjalo en paz!- **

-**Bueno yo lo vi quejándose en el bar por que a un "estúpido aristócrata" le faltó poco para escupirle en la cara**- comentó sonriendo ampliamente al notar como el austriaco se había quedado completamente de piedra al escuchar eso **-¿Quieres saber más sobre eso, verdad?... quise ayudarlo... él quería desaparecer… hice lo mejor que pude pero parece que no fue suficiente ¿Qué secuelas tuvo?, ¿Puede hablar?**-

**-¡FUERA DE MI CASA!- **gritó el castaño poniéndose de pie por primera vez en la tarde, estaba furioso… él había sido… ¡¿qué se creía!, ¿Qué podía manejar la vida de los demás a su antojo?... y encima…. Hacer tal cosa.

**-¡Claro!, ya hice lo que quería hacer** –sonrió poniéndose de pie y moviendo una de sus manos en el aire a señal de despedida- **da svidaniya! …¡oh cierto!, espero que ahora que sabes todo eso, hagas algo bueno de tu existencia**- finalizó sonriendo nuevamente y yéndose a paso normal del lugar, dejando a un austriaco irradiando odio por los poros...

-**Claro que haré algo… Te arrepentirás… yo lo sé…. ¡maldita sea!** –se quejó volteándose para patear un sofá en un arranque de ira, pero ni eso pudo hacer, ya que terminó doliendo más que haciendo algo por apaciguar su ira.


	11. Chapter 11

**[HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE]**

**=PoV Gilbert=**

La habitación siempre silenciosa y oscura ahora se hallaba completamente iluminada.

La habitación que siempre estuvo repleta de chucherías por doquier ahora estaba prácticamente vacía, solo podía verse lo básico y necesario que cualquier persona podría necesitar en una habitación; Una cama, un ropero, una pequeña mesita de noche y la típica estantería con grandes y sucios libros que seguramente pertenecían a una irreemplazable colección, libros que seguramente ya ni deberían existir... pero que la nostalgia los había salvado de las llamas del olvido.

Las paredes que en algún minuto fueron de un color celestino ahora eran luminosamente blancas y el olor a la pintura que hasta algunas horas era fresca persistía en esas cuatro paredes, el olor embriagador de la pintura que se había utilizado para cubrir el pasado de los muros a su alrededor, para hacerles comenzar su historia una vez más.

Aquél lugar que en los pasados días había estado envuelto en un aura en extremo deprimente ahora estaba completamente despejada, casi pura de no ser por la repentina esperanza que se percibía en el sitio... quizás solo era una ilusión provocada por la ventana abierta de par en par que dejaba entrar el aire primaveral limpiando el abrumador olor a la pintura, o quizás era su percepción de las cosas ahora que no tenía ojos para verlas por el mismo.

Fuera lo que fuera que le hiciera sentir vivo en ese momento, no tenía intenciones de conocerlo.  
>Ahora solo podía tomar el bastón blanco a un lado de su cama y levantarse en un camino a ninguna parte.<p>

**=PoV Ludwig=**

El rubio menor de los dos había vivido de todo con su hermano mayor, obviamente no solo refiriéndose a la reciente experiencia de la discapacidad visual del más grande. No, de todo a lo largo de su vida entera, felicidad, tristeza, abandono, compañía, confianza y desconfianza. De todo y de todas las maneras posibles, aquello era algo que podía asegurarlo con los ojos cerrados, sin miedo a cualquier tipo de equivocación.

Su hermano mayor era el que siempre había estado ahí para él, incluso cuando el que más soporte necesitaba era el mismo, no, ahí estaba el testarudo oji-rojo diciéndole a su hermano pequeño que todo estaba bien, incluso cuando todo estaba roto entre ambos germanos, el albino era el primero en hacer de tripas corazón y hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, también cuando el menor le había traicionado de la peor forma posible, el más grande de ambos no tuvo problemas en hacer las diferencias a un lado y seguir con la vida como si nada... No tuvo problemas en cubrirle las espaldas a pesar de lo solo y vacío que se sentía.

Y el rubio sabía que toda aquella mierda seguía latente en la mente del mayor, todas y cada una de las porquerías que habían vivido juntos o que el mismo le había hecho sin saberlo, pero también sabía que ahí estaban también los recuerdos felices de ser una familia. así como también estaban en su propia cabeza dando vueltas la mayoría del tiempo.

Eran familia, y el albino siempre había elegido familia por encima de todo y a pesar de todo.  
>Ahora le tocaba a él seguir su ejemplo sin fallar, porque su hermano lo había dado todo por su única familia, y lo había levantado mil y una vez cuando lo necesitase sin importar la situación.<p>

Ahora era su turno, no sabía como hacerlo pero lo ayudaría, era su turno de ser fuerte... era su turno de ser el pilar de su pequeña y ultra-disfuncional familia. y lo haría, porque era su hermano y no había nada que no fuera a hacer por él.

Lo primero de aquella etapa era intentar sacar de aquél tortuoso ensimismamiento a su hermano que no hacía más que negar su estado diciendo cosas como "_West, estoy en coma, tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí, ¡te lo ruego!_", las que por supuesto eran las mínimas ya que la mayor parte del tiempo no escuchaba ni le hablaba a nadie, solo se quedaba negando de manera casi imperceptible, con los ojos muy abiertos y ubicados en un punto en ninguna parte, "buscando una salida".

Pero las cosas no mejoraron luego, una vez que salió de su hospitalización las cosas se tornaron peores, de algún modo había aceptado que en realidad todo lo que estaba viviendo era la mera realidad y su enojo contra todo y todos era tal, que incluso se podía ver sin problemas en su rostro todos los pensamientos de odio y rencor hacia el mundo en general, no dejaba que nadie se acercara, que nadie le tocara, y se negaba a recibir cualquier tipo de ayuda, nunca hablaba, y a pesar de que estuviese ciego podía verse en sus ojos la ira contenida. El rubio nunca quiso saber lo que pasaba por la mente del albino en esos días, estaba seguro que en más de alguna ocasión le había oído murmurar que los mataría a todos.

Las semanas fueron pasando y al alemán le pareció que el albino se ablandaba poco a poco con el mundo, había comenzado a dejarse llevara a pasear por la casa, aunque claro, era tanto el éxtasis que sentía al pensar que su hermano estaba abriendo sus sentimientos con el mundo que no pudo notar como el mayor simplemente arrastraba los pies por el suelo como si no tuviera más opción que hacerlo y como habría la boca con desgano cada vez que sentía la comida caliente chocar contra sus labios... no fue hasta días después que se dio cuenta de lo alejado que estaba de la realidad. Su hermano estaba en depresión.

Luego de eso pasaron los días y pensó que necesitaría ayuda, estaba desesperado por alguien que le dijera que era lo que estaba haciendo mal, desesperado por una mano amiga que le diera la solución a sus problemas.

Nunca supo si fue un error o una ayuda del cielo.

Pidió ayuda a todas las personas que eran cercanas al albino, sus amigos de siempre: Antonio y Francis, que llevaban regalos la mayor parte del tiempo y cada ve que tenían espacios en su apretada agenda de naciones. A la húngara, que si bien no se pasaba todo el tiempo daba sus visitas cortas intentando animar si éxito alguno a su amigo, al que juró ver rodar los ojos con desanimo cada vez que oía la voz de la muchacha y como último recurso, pensó en Roderich... se la pasaban peleando la mayor parte del tiempo, pero eran cercanos, además, el rubio no era ni una pizca de tonto, sabía lo que se cocía entre esos dos desde hace años.  
>Pero nunca contó con que el castaño hubiese derribado todo lo que había entre él y el prusiano.<p>

Nunca supo si lo que hizo fue el peor error de su vida o la decisión con más suerte de su parte que jamás tomaría.

Ese día había pedido ayuda de los dos amigos del oji-rojo para llevar al castaño de procedencia austriaca a su casa, era el último chance de lograr algo y las otras dos naciones estaban completamente de acuerdo con él... estaban seguros de que aquello funcionaría, así que de ese modo lo hicieron, llevando de manera forzosa al austriaco a la casa de ambos germanos esperando a que aquello al menos ayudara a la depresión del albino.

Entonces le escucharon hablar por primera vez en casi un mes "_**Nein**_", "_**Que se vaya**_...", "_**¡Llévatelo!**_".

Estaban seguros de que la habían cagado y es que a simple vista todo había resultado un desastre y el albino había sacado a gritos al austriaco de su habitación y solo con verle la cara a este último al dejar la casa se podía saber que si alguna vez había existido algún lazo entre el albino y el castaño... el prusiano se había encargado de quemar hasta la última conexión viva.

**=PoV Roderich=**

La mirada vacía y los ojos perdidos en la nada que había a su alrededor, ya no había lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, no, de eso ya nada. La tristeza se había quedado sin nada que destruir en su interior, porque ahora el castaño no era más que una cáscara vacía o al menos así se sentía él, mirando a su alrededor a los escombros de lo que alguna ve fue un bonito sentimiento. Un sentimiento destruido por una pequeña mentira, un sentimiento que él mismo se había encargado de apuñalar una y otra vez... porque de no haber sido por él y su forma de tratar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo... de no haber sido claro con sus propios sentimientos desde el principio, si tan solo hubiese encarado sus miedos... entonces sus miedos no se lo estarían comiendo vivo ahora mismo.

Ahora a la nación austriaca no le quedaba más que caminar entre los escombros de su vida... había vivido mucho todos estos años, había aprendido mucho, pero ahora mismo nada de eso importaba porque ¿Qué importa tener todo el conocimiento del mundo, si cuando llega el momento de aplicar aquello que conoces, simplemente no lo haces?.

Y abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse que la realidad delante de sus ojos no era muy diferente que la de sus sueños.

Roderich había emprendido vuelo a Alemania hace unos cinco días atrás, los había pasado en un hotel en Berlin y es que después de la conversación que había tenido con el ruso y dejándose llevar por el primer impulso tomó el primer avión hacia la capital alemana... pero no sabía que hacer, que decir, como actuar... había vivido tantos años y ¿Quién iría a pensarlo?, que alguien como él no tendría la respuesta que necesitaba, que alguien como él a pesar de vivir siglos enteros seguía aprendiendo de la vida.

No importa cuantos años tenga alguien, nunca es tarde para una experiencia nueva, nunca es tarde para seguir aprendiendo de la vida.

**=PoV Gilbert=**

Gilbert era el tipo de persona que aprendía hasta de la más mínima cosa a su alrededor, pero no siempre podía aplicar todo su conocimiento sobre la vida... muchas veces solía dejar pasar oportunidades únicas volar lejos, muchas veces era tanto su dolor que se encerraba en si mismo y esperaba a que todo fuera menos doloroso para sacar la cara de entre sus cobijas y mirar al mundo a su alrededor.

Pero había veces, en que tomaba las oportunidades con ambas manos y no las dejaba escapar nunca más. Esta era una de ellas.

Gilbert había visto mucha gente salir de situaciones mucho peores que la suya, gente que perdía las dos piernas en un accidente o en la guerra, gente que lo perdía todo con las catástrofes naturales... gente que nacía sin nada, ¿Cómo podría él dejarse amedrentar tanto por la sombra de una persona que le había hecho tanto daño, hasta llegar al nivel de haber perdido la visión y estar postrado en cama?... ¡no se lo merecía!, ¡no se merecía lo que _él mismo_ estaba haciéndose!.

Esa era la conclusión que había sacado de la visita del castaño, había huido del dolor que le provocaba el rechazo y el asco con que él le trató aquella vez... pero no solo 'aquella vez', ¡Había aguantado sus malos tratos desde siempre!, justificandolo en la mayor parte de los casos y es que todos esos años había puesto al resto por delante de si mismo. ¡Una cantidad inigualable de años!, ese día aquello había sido la "gota que rebalso el vaso" nada más.

Era tiempo de pensar en él "_**Que le den al mundo west, estoy cansado de toda su mierda... yo voy a hacer lo que quiera con ojos o sin ellos, ¡no me interrumpas crío, me importa una mierda**_", esas habían sido sus palabras exactas al momento en que bajó las escaleras por si mismo para hablar con su hermano, para decirle que ibas a vaciar toda la maldita habitación, pintarla y a "escribir historia nuevamente".

Fue su nuevo inicio... pero para un nuevo inicio hay que ponerle un punto a todos los asuntos pendientes del pasado.

Roderich era su punto pendiente.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Taráaaan no pude estirarlo más, pesaba terminar todo en este capítulo pero no, voy a subir uno más dentro de esta semana PORQUE DIOS ME SIENTO ASQUEROSAMETE CULPABLE por demorarme tanto en subir este capítulo... ¿Sabían que lo empecé a escribir en marzo?... seh a very long time ago... PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ Salido de mis entrañas... espero termiarlo luego :'D el próximo capítulo se soluciona todo.


End file.
